Twilight Love
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: Just a drabble that turned into alot more. CortesXOC CortesXDiwan OslowXDiwan rape If you don't like fighting and stuff like that, don't read.
1. New member

Sapphire Snosuke (c) me Cortes, Diwan and the other SKyLand chars (c) their creator.

- Twilight Love -

Cortes was sitting at the deck of ship by the wheel, looking out at the sunset. A new crew-member was expected tonight, apparently she was called Lady Sanosuke or something like that. A low growl echoed from his chest as he though about the possibilities. If she was anything like Mahad, he'd either go grey or kick her out.  
He prefered the kicking out option. An evil smirk lit up his face as he thought about it and he let and snort pass his lips.  
The door opened and Wayan walked in with a dark haired female.

"Cortez...?" Wayan always got nervous when the captain stayed seated at time like this.  
Cortez got up and turned, tossing his head slightly, letting his dark eyes rove over her.

"I'll take it from here, Wayan. Thank you." he said softly, waving his hand to let the other know he was completely dismissed.  
Cortes watched Wayan leave for a while and then turned his head back to the female.

"So, you're Lady Sapphire Sanosuke, eh?" he growled softly.  
"That would be me, but please, just call me Sapphire." she replied. Her voice was strong with a slightly husky accent to it.  
Cortes smirked and raised and eyebrow, passing her in such a way that the light from behind made him into a sillouette, oulining his falme hair and body.  
Music filtered up, he recognised it as a club mix of and old tune, and boy did he love it.

"Sapphire, eh?" he asked tossing his head. He was such a stud.  
"So, what make you want to join my crew?"

"You're fighting for freedom aren't you?" replied Sapphire, watching his long hair flick neatly in the sunlight.  
Oh wow, he was such a stud. She continued without missing a beat.  
"So I've got the same goal as you." she ended.

"That's good enough," Cortes said, holding his head high and looking at her from the corner of his eye. The bass from the music thrumed through the floor,  
travelling up his whole body.  
"Right then, I suppose you better get yourself at ease, I'll come down with you." he said motioning to the door.  
Sapphire looked at him and then gracefully strode down the small flight of stairs, opened the door and stepped out onto the dancefloor.  
Cortes smirked and then felt a pang of jealousy as Madad offered her a dance and she accepted.  
As Sapphire waltzed off, she turned back to the Captain and winked, he just flexed his shoulders in return and and took and running leap out of the door,  
backflipping beautifully before landing and skidding a few feet, jogging to the bar, stealing a members drink and skidded onto a stool and put one foot over his leg,  
one arm over the bar and sipped the drink whilst giving Mahad evils. Sapphire smiled and looked stright at Mahad, their eyes were almsot the same shade and the light danced over everyone.  
She held a quiet conversation with Madad and watched cortes prowl around with a small smile. He really was dashing, when he raised his head and looked back over his shoulder, he reminded her of an alert stallion. Then the song changed.  
The lyrics changed and repeated.

"The time has come for me to break out of this shell." with a funky trumpet part at the end and this repeated three times and then "I have to shout, I am coming out!" rose in a cresendo and she saw Cortes lunge for the stage and start dancing with some very attractive women.  
The bass rumbled and people talked loudly. Sapphire almost growled when about twenty minuted later, Cortes backflipped off the stage and landed a few feet away from her crouched and beconging to a performer who lept lightly into his arms. The dancefloor cleared as everyone watched Cortes and the crew member showed themselves off to the max.  
The both got wolf-whistles and cheers. The laidis went mad as the captain removed his shirt and flung it to them and wrpped his scarf around his partner and pulled her close.  
The music faded and got sensual, Cortes almost slunk around his dance partner.  
Sapphire was sure she could hear his continual low growl. Indeed, Cortes was growling in his throat, the vibrations obviously sending his partner slightly wild.

During this time, Sapphire had managed to get Cortes' jacket, whilst another was wearing his shirt.  
A stolid looking female with a beauty spot on her upper lip and short jagged blinde hair sat next to her.

"Enjoying your capers with the main man, then? The anme's Dahlia, I'll be working with you on the ship." she said with a smile.  
Sapphire smiled back.  
"Capers with the main man? Haven't got a clue what you're talking about. Nice meeting you Dahlia." she said laughing. The lights started flashing as the club music restarted. Cortes left the floor, much to the dismay of the others. He let the female wearing his shirt keep it. He had plenty more but approached Sapphire and Dahlia. They pretended to not notice him and ordered two drinks from the bar. From the back, Cortes didn't recognise Sapphire, he just thought she was another female on his ship for the party. So he placed his hands on either side of her and pressed his chest against her back and murred deeply in her ear.

"I do believe you have something i want..." he murmered "Indeed..." was the soft reply.  
Sapphire turned around and yelped. She really hadn't expect it, she thought Cortes was going to walk striaght past.

"Cortes!" she yelped, pressing her back up against the bar. Cortes was equally suprised if not moreso

"Sapphire!?" he barked rearing up and taking a step backwards. They both stared at each other for a while then Cortes started the quick apology.  
Sapphire smiled and patted a seat next to her, handing him back his jacket. Cortes accepted it and slung it over himself. Sapphire swallowed quickly as his muscles flexed under his taught skin, he moved effortlessly and sat next to her.  
Sapphire felt Dahlia pat her on the arm.

"Laters, mate." Sapphire could only nod. Turning back to Cortes.

"Sorry about just now, I don't want you to get the wrong inprestion." said Sapphire quietly. She heard him laugh deeply, yet quietly.  
"Don't worry about it, I just hope you didn't get the wrong impression about me." he replied, looking at her. It was only now, Sapphire relised how broad his accent was and how much it suited him. She gave a small yawn and stretched.

"MmmMmm! Don't worry about it, Captain." she said. She felt him shift next to her.  
"better call it a night," he growled softly. He motioned to the DJ to fade the song off and then stood up.

"RIGHT YOU LOT, PARTY'S OVER! EVERYONE APART FROM MY CREW GET OFF!" he roared. He was immediately obeyed, everyone filed off the St.Nazaire Cortes posted tow of his crew on exit posts.

Soon the dance floor was empty and only Cortes, Wayane and Sapphire were left on the empty dance floor. Wayane switched off the last of the bar lights, said goodnight and headed back to his quaters.  
Cortes was suprised to find Sapphire following him.

"What? Not tired, my Saph?" he asked gently.  
Sapphire shrugged.

"Not really, plus I'm slightly fasinated by y...the operations that go on in the higher levels of his place." she said. She had almost bulrted out that she was fasinated by him. She smiled at her small mistake. Cortes nodded and then tossed his head, striding up the stiars and waiting for Sapphire to pass him then shutting the door. He watched as Sapphire settled herslef on a wide sofa and lowered her head. Cortes stood at the window and watched the stars go by.  
He was soon joined by Sapphire and he looked down at her with a small smile. She was tall for a female but only just past his shoulder.  
They stood and watched the night sky, making small conversation about nothing. Sapphire unknowlingly leant her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of his voice rumbling through her frame. Cortes sighed and looked down, resting his head ontop of hers, Sapphire moaned softly and snuggled under his chin. There was a sharp intake of breath and then silence.

"Right, I'm off to the sofa, night Captain"  
"Night Sapphire."

Sapphire retired to the sofa and fell asleep almost at once. She felt a pressure on her back and moaned, moving up and little then rolling over to see what was the problem. To her suprise, she found Cortes next to her, hair down and relaxed with one knee up. The moonlight shining off his face. A thought about him being a stud filtered though Sapphires mind again. She lowerd herself and snuggled into him, Cortes put his knee over her hips and legs and pulled her into him.

"Night." 


	2. Another Side to the Flame

-Chapter 2 Twilight Love-

Next morning Sapphire woke to a gentle nudging of her shoulder. She looked up and heard a gentle voice, deep and grating with a broad accent.

"Sapphire, wake up."

It was Cortes. For a second, Sapphire was relaxed and then she realised. She had slept with the Captain! She sat up quickly.

"Oh my word! What happened? We didn't...do anything...did we?" she asked him with fear in her eyes.  
Cortes smirked and shook his head, partly in answer to her question and partly to clear it and partly too shake out his hair.

"No, we didn't." he assured her gently. His hair was still down and Sapphire watched him stride off the showers. Smirking slightly she flexed her shoulders. She had seen Cortes do it quite a few times and wondered what he got out of it. She soon found out, muscles and sinews clicked and crunched. She shuddered but then realised with the amount of muscle Cortes had, he probably got a slight turn on from it. She snickered and grabbed her clothes and headed off down stairs to the main showers to socialise.  
When she got down there everyone was getting dressed and chatting, many said hello to her and she greeted them gracefully. Mahad was attempting to show off when Dahlia tripped him. Sapphire and Dahlia high-fived each other and laughed as Mahad climbed to his feet and stomped off.

In the shower, the water was warm and pressured so it hit her with some force, but soon her muscles were relaxed and she thought about last night and what didn't happen. At least Cortes was controlled, if not, she could always check the CCTV camera footage. Sapphire gasped aloud, the footage! She sped out the shower, got dressed applied the correct about of appliances to her body, brushed her hair back and tied it up in a ponytail but let some of the fringe flop over her eyes. She electric orbs narrowed as she sped back up to the cabin.  
She burst through the door and up the small stairs and her eyes locked onto Cortes, who had snapped his head around and was baring his teeth slightly. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" he growled.

"You have cameras in every room?"

"Yes...why?"

"Can I see the footage from last night?" she pleaded and was surprised when Cortes smirked and brought the footage up on screen.  
There was a blank screen and then it flickered into life. By the time it was around two in the morning. She saw Cortes lift his head from her shoulder and remove his knee from her hips and thighs and sat up. By the looks of it, he snarled at the camera before resting his head back down on her shoulder. But he didn't sleep. His eyes were fixed on the camera and his expression was murderous. Suddenly, he got up, throwing his shoulders and vaulting off the sofa. Sapphire snickered when her form rolled over into nothing but stayed asleep.  
Suddenly, a topless Cortes appeared in front of the screen with his weapon. He placed a silencer over the barrel, aimed and shot the camera lens with a low bark. The screen fizzed and lost focus and then cut off.

"See, nothing happened." said the Captain as the blurred image of him walking back to the Sofa fizzled out. Sapphire looked slyly at him, so his had his knee over her, eh? Perhaps there wasn't enough room. She was about to say more when Mahad burst into the room.

"Cortes! The Sphere! They're here!" he gasped.  
Cortes sprang into action, slamming on the alert, he disengaged the St. Nazaire from the dock.  
Wayne and Dahlia came rushing up ton deck.

"Mahad! Take your sister and do your stuff, Wayan, take around five mosquitoes and distract The Sphere with Mahad. Dahlia and Sapphire, take over Wayans duties. Sapphire, Dahlia will show you the ropes. And Cheng...CHENG!!" he roared.  
A young boy came trotting up the stairs.

"Yes Cortes?"

"Right...you and Vector check out the computer. Hold on, before you do that, you know who King and Zaok are, don't you? Get those two on the wing weapons and then find Jaboz and get him and three others of his choice on the open air machine guns, then get back up here." he ordered.

Sapphire and Dahlia rushed to the two seats where Wayan usually was and lifted the weapons to maximum fire power and then set the control of Cortes. Sapphire watched most of the time but did a few adjustments of her own. When Cortes was sure everything was ready, he put the ship on full power and went into a steep but very skilled nose dive underneath the docks.

They came up behind The Sphere patrollers. Cortes narrowed his eyes and shot three quick bursts in succession and then let Mahad and Wayan have their fun. The patrollers went down without a sound. Cortes turned the St. Nazaire round and headed off to the west.

"Good work, you lot." he growled over the radio and eased of their speed.  
Sapphire watched with fascination as Mahad landed the Hyperion and stepped out, leaping onto the prow of the Saint Nazaire and striding into the cabin, confident as ever. Sapphire grinned to herself ands stood up, almost slinking up to Mahad.

"Skilful flying there, Mahad, you really are...talented." she purred softly, and walked over to Cortes, who was deliberately ignoring her. She stood next to him and his looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then back to the screen but apart from that did nothing else.  
Mahad was still staring at Sapphire like she was a god. Cortes turned his head back to Sapphire and his eyes flashed with mischief, Sapphire smirked knowingly. and lowered her body so she was leaning on the railing partly surrounding Cortes and the wheel.

"So, Sapphire, how are you finding you new life on the St. Nazaire, better than you though it would be?" he said, leaning closer to her resting his arm near her and gilding the massive ship with one hand. He crossed his feet over slightly and tensed his shoulders, giving him a more "macho" look. It went down well with most females.  
Sapphire twisted onto her back and shifted closer, a lot closer to him, so she was virtually underneath him, their lips inches apart.

"Oh it's bean a lot better that I imagined, thank you, Captain." she said softly.  
Cortes growled under his breath, he lowered his head to her slightly, to see how far she intended to take this. At this point, embarrassment would have insured if she turned away, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Cold sweat drenched his chest as she kissed him. It was barely that really, she just bushed his lips with hers, looking straight at him for the whole time. Mahads' outraged grasp filled the air and both adults had a hard time not to laugh.

"Cortes..." growled a voice from behind "The Sphere is baaack..."

"Yes, of course it is, Mahad." replied Cortes, to busy looking into Sapphires eyes to respond. Sapphire snapped her head around and saw the patrollers and then prodded Cortes.

"No really, Cortes. It's the Sphere"  
Cortes looked up and checked everything.

"Right, let them board. I've had enough. This is going to be an all out fight." he snarled.  
Everyone got into position as Cortes announced the plan over the loud speaker. So, it was weapons first to take out the brigs and then just use brute force to over power the humans.

Around two minute later, the Sphere boarded the St. Nazaire and the brigs burst in. They were taken down but everyone▓s weapons. Sapphire armed her self with charged throwing knives. Cortes smirked grimly as his weapons bullets hit home. he looked up and saw Diwan leading a group of Sphere fighter towards them. His lifted his lip in a contempt filled snarl.

"Aim to kill," was his command.  
As soon as Diwan and her force got through, the crew flung themselves on them and an all out scrap.  
Diwan was obviously the most skilled out of the lot, since her crew was taken down almost immediately. Now Sapphire was about witness the berserk side of Cortes. He was bleeding from the shoulder and his crew was being pushed back by Diwan.

"Diwan!" he bellowed. She turned to him and snarled.

"You're MINE!!" He jumped at her, interrupting her energy blast and they tumbled to the floor.  
Snarls and growls were emitted from both as they struggled for the upper hand. Diwan and Cortes were almost matched in strength and their adrenalin was running high which let them boundless strength and endurance.  
They pulled apart and then clashed again, locking hands and fingers, one hand above their hands and one as waist height as they struggled to push each other backwards. Cortes bared his teeth at her and snapped her face and neck, once, twice, thee, four, five, six times in quick succession. Diwan responded in exactly the same way. Sweat and blood flew as they pulled apart and clashed again. Diwan landed Cortes and huge slamming scratch to the face and as he reeled back, he kicked her square in the abdomen. They stayed apart for some while and then Diwan fired an energy blast at her enemy. Cortes dodged it and then came together again, tearing at each others necks and chests.  
Cortes grabbed her with his teeth and flung her into the wall.  
At this point, many of both crews had stopped and come up on the main deck to watch the two leaders▓ battle it out.  
This frenzied fighting carried on for around thirty minutes until in was clear Diwan was tiring.  
Cortes had kicked her in the left ovary and the nagging pain was overwhelming her senses. Making her slower, but she still moved pretty quickly. Cortez roared as once again they clashed and tried to force each other backwards. Cortes then let rip his full strength and flung Diwan back into the cabin front where she collided with the glass front. The glass shook with the impact.  
Cortes lunged at her and pinned her down and went for her throat. Diwan was now fighting for her life. She used a move that was sure to stun Cortes.  
She lashed out, once, twice, three, four, five, six times with her nails, aiming for his head and face. She scored. Blood flew as Cortes reared back, shaking his head. He charged and went for Diwan again who was trying to get away, he slammed into her with his shoulder and a resounding "crack" was heard as something gave way, and it wasn't Cortes or the cabin glass. Diwan yelped loudly and raked her nails through Cortes hair in a vain attempt to distract him.  
Cortes head was pulled back and his roared in pain and she ripped his hair band from him. This time he twisted and jumped free. and Diwan was free to go and she staggered onto the patroller with the remainder of the crew.  
Cortes was on all fours on the ground, blood pooling around, dripping from his shoulder, chest, neck and face. His hair hung around him like a mane or a curtain.  
Dahlia, Sapphire, Cheng and Mahad ran forward.

"Cortes!"

The captain looked up just as his vision went blurry and he collapsed onto his side with a pained snarl. 


	3. Bloody Afterglow

-Chapter 3-

"Come on, get him to the dorms." ordered Wayan.  
Sapphire stood in front of them almost defensive of Cortes' body. Behind her, Cortes groaned and tried to rise but the pain made it impossible. The adrenalin had worn off and the pain had set in thick and fast. He raised himself onto his hands, head hanging low and then collapsed again. Everyone looked around at the collapsed male. Sapphire crouched lifted him, he weighed a ton and he was really a dead weight. Slinging him over her shoulders she marched out, the muscles on her jaws and neck standing out from the strain. Wayan and Mahad accompanied her to show her where to place their Captain.

They reached the dorm and Sapphire placed Cortes down gently down on the bed. The Vector checked over his wounds.

"He'll live; he's lost a lot of blood though. Diwan's nails didn't help that. We need to get him cleaned up and pronto before his wounds get infected." he said quickly. Instruments and warm water, along with bandages were brought to the room.

"He's lucky he didn't break anything in that fight. He really went for it." added the Vector as he started working on Cortes after removing his shirt to get at the wounds. Everyone retreated from the room and a whine was emitted from Cortes' lips.  
Sapphire sloped down to the main cabin where everyone relaxed and flopped down by the bar and stared blankly at the bar top. Dahlia sat next to her and opened her mouth to speak. At that point a screaming roar came from where Cortes was.

"Ooo! That's gonna be Vector removing the energy from his shoulder wound." winced Dahlia as growls were emitted and a soothing voice was heard.  
"Yep, that's painful." agreed Sapphire.

The St.Nazaire had been put into port by Wayan but no one was allowed onto it. Sapphire had sustained some cuts and bruises but not serious.  
She sneered momentarily and Dahlia looked alarmed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked the other female.  
"Pssh! Was that what The Sphere call a fighting force?" she asked.  
"I guess so, why?"

"They were pathetic." snarled Sapphire.  
"Diwan wasn't, though. She was pretty good to hold her own against Cortes for more than five seconds, especially when he's pissed off"  
Sapphire shuddered and remembered seeing Cortes' muscles bunching under his clothes and his teeth and eyes flashing, striking to kill, tossing the enemy around as if they were feathers, ripping and tearing. Then the fight with Diwan, how he had attacked her without mercy, attacking to kill. A shudder graced its' way through her again. Turning to Dahlia she asked:

"Is he normally like that when he fights"  
Dahlia shrugged.  
"I've only seen him like that once before, and that's when a brig hand Cheng. He virtually tore the machine apart with his teeth. But apart from that, he's controlled and calculated. The fight with Diwan was a shock to everyone. Plus Diwans' nasty side had really shown, that probably shocked quite a few of her side. Even though she had left with less than half. Both girls put their heads on the bar surface and closed their eyes. Might as well get some sleep

- - - - - On the Monolith - - - - -

Diwan groaned and staggered off her ship. Standing straighter she signalled to her force to get themselves cleaned up. A brig came to her aid but she waved it away. If she was going to collapse, she would do it in front of Oslo and Oslo only.  
Commander Oslo turned as Diwan entered and even he was shocked at the state of his right hand officer.  
Diwan looked at him and then fainted clear away. Rips in her clothing and cuts on her neck, chest and back showed who she had fought. Oslo knew from experience that only one person fought like that. And that person was Captain Cortes in a rage. They had obviously fought hand to hand and Diwan had come off worse. But judging by the blood on her hands and nails, Cortes would have something to remember her by.  
Oslo said nothing for a while and just gazed up and down her body. There was a rip on her chest just jutting out onto her side, he found himself wishing that is was slightly more centred. Oslo shook his head and berated himself for such thoughts, but then again, Diwan was pretty attractive. Lying here now with the sun streaming onto her face, she was nothing less than a bloody angel. Oslo was about crouch down and moved her head into a better position when Diwan groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. She got up gracefully as possibly. She was relived that she had woken when she had; something told her that Oslo wasn't really thinking straight.

"No need to tell you what happened, Commander." she said in a low, rough voice. Cortes' teeth and body had scored on her neck and windpipe several times.  
Oslo tried to look displeased.

"How many of the force came back with you."

"Less than half, Commander, but then again, they were in training. A flaw in your plan." Pain made her brave and Oslo realised this. So he wasn't taking any chances, he could see the adrenalin returning to her system, and that meant that she could most likely attack him, from pure rage. He stepped back.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up and then rest for as long as you need Diwan. You did well." he said turning away.  
Diwan nodded.  
"Thank you Commander." she rasped and turned away and walked to her quarters. She commanded two brigs to guard the entrance.  
Once again, she collapsed on her bed. Raising her upper body, she looked up.

"Cortes," she moaned. "I'll kill you for this."

Getting up, she stripped and stepped into the shower. The blood and sweat flowed off her and the wounds stung afresh. Many had healed but some where deep and wound need bandaging. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself and applied the bandages to where she through she needed them most. Then she put on some fresh uniform and then collapsed on her bed. Arching up, she rolled over and made herself slightly more comfortable and closed her eyes. Sleep engulfed her.

- - - - - On the St.Nazaire - - - - -

It was night and Sapphire bid everyone good night and then quietly made her way up to Cortes' dorm and knocked on the door. A rasped reply came from inside.

"Come in."

Sapphire timidly opened the door and shut it quietly. Cortes was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, sides rising and falling steadily. Sapphire walked silently over to the bed and onto Cortes' left side. For a while she just gazed at him, with the moonlight streaming in and hitting him on one side of his face. There were basically no sign of the scars Diwan had given him.

"Captain...?" she asked quietly.

"Heh...I was wondering when you'd say something, lass." he answered her, opening his eyes.

"There's hardly a scratch on you. What happened?"

"The Vector works in mysterious ways...oh and by the way, I won the fight didn't I?" he replied.

"Yes, y'did." smiled Sapphire. "But I never want to see you go that berserk again." she warned him. Cortes openly laughed in her face and Sapphire scowled.  
"It may not go as well next time."

"I've yet to find a man or woman alive that can beat me in hand to hand combat." he growled back at her. Sapphire only snorted and sat down on the bed. Cortes shifted up and made space for her, patting the bed to tell her she could rest her head there. Sapphire did so and looked up at him with almost puppy eyes. Cortes rolled onto his side and faced her. On her own accord, sapphire shifted closer and carefully placed her head under his chin. Cortez lifted his head up as she did so and then lowered it again. His hair, (washed and brushed, but still loose) embraced them both. Putting a hand around Sapphire, he pulled her closer.

"It seems you're destined to spend another night with the Captain." he rumbled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," was the soft reply. 


	4. Back in Business

Chapter 4

It was around 3 days until Cortes decided he was fit to move again. It was early morning when he walked out and up to his cabin. He found Wayan sprawled in his seat having a sarcastic conversation with the image of Diwan on the screen.

"Cortes won't be available for some time, Diwan, so go and do something else with your time," Wayan had said to her.  
Diwan had only raised her eyebrow and made a circular motion with on finger, indicating to Wayan to turn around.

"That▓s not what I can see, Pirate." she sneered.  
Wayan swivelled his head around and saw Cortes watching them with a severe expression. He got up quickly and made way for Cortes so he could pass and sit down. Cortes sat, still with his eyes fixed on Wayan, he narrowed them.

"Seems you're getting a bit too comfortable with the Captains▓' life, Wayan. Perhaps a lesson in humility is in order." he stated in a low voice.  
"Sorry Cortes." was the answer he got and Wayan went back to his station. Cortes leant back and stretched, ignoring the image of Diwan for the moment. Putting his feet up he yawned, wondering how long it would take her to notice. A harsh cough told him that she had had enough, so he turned and looked at her.

"Diwan, what and unpleasant surprise." he said cheerily. Diwan only sneered and him.

"Cortes, for what you've done, I'll kill you for it." she snarled. Cortes crossed his legs over and shrugged.  
"You're getting far too wound up, Diwan." he answered. "We both lost control, get over it." he heard Diwan's outraged growl. He waved his hand airily at the screen.  
"Grow up." he growled back before shutting down the comlink.  
He swivelled round in the chair and got up, feeling the pangs in his stomach from hunger. Wandering down to the tavern his sat down and called Mahad to him.

"Mahad, go on a patroller search with Lena and report if you see any patrollers heading this way."

"I'm on it, Cortes!"

"Oh and take Sapphire with you." finished the Captain, laying his chin on his arms and lowering his body.  
Mahad didn't say anything to that but went up onto the higher balcony and started speaking to Sapphire. Cortes smirked when he heard Sapphires' disbelieving snort. When Sapphire called down for an explanation, Cortes lifted his hand and made a dismissive gesture, once again, Sapphire's outraged snort was heard. When they had left, Cortes looked up when they left and narrowed his eyes against the sun.  
Dahlia walked up next to him and gave him a puzzled look. Cortes explained with a single rhetorical question.

"Can't have her getting to close to the Captain now, can we?"

Dahlia tossed her head slightly; at least the fight had brought Cortes' back to the real world.  
Cortes clicked his fingers and ordered his breakfast quickly.

- - - - - On the Hyperion - - - - -

Sapphire sat with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. Mahad snorted and looked behind him.

"What's up with you Sapphire? Grumpy cause Lena's in the front seat?"

"No." was the stolid answer.

"You're thinking about Cortes again aren't you?" said Lena in a gentle voice.

"How the...Stop reading my mind." growled Sapphire.  
Lena shrugged and focused on the view. She'd have to talk to Sapphire about her relationship with Cortes. She put it bluntly.

"Y'know, by the time we get back, Cortes will be acting like nothing happened and you'll just be another crew member." she said quietly.  
Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing did happen!" she snapped. Guilt and fear were taking over her senses.  
"Oi, watch how you speak to my sister!" Mahad snapped back. sapphire leant back and fell silent. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions.  
Did she or did she not love Aran Cortes? She shook her head and thoughts came un-bidden into her mind, images and words. The risks Cortes had taken for his crew, his harsh, abrupt manner at his worst, at his best. But how did she know all of this?  
Sapphire's head snapped back to Lena who was looking back at her, smiling gently. Sapphire growled at her and Lena retreated. Mahad frowned and did a barrel roll with the Hyperion. He spoke harshly into the radio.

"Cortes, we'll be longer than expected. I have something to sort out."

"Roger that, Mahad, just be careful." ordered Cortes over the radio.  
Mahad nodded and cut off. Swerving onto a block, he landed and jumped out. Lena jumped out and Sapphire virtually sprang out.

"What is it, Mahad? Come to confess your love to me?" she sneered.

"You're almost as bad as Diwan, only you think the world revolves around you." said Mahad in a perfectly balanced voice. He glanced at Lena who walked back to the Hyperion's open pit and turned a few notches and came back. Sapphire didn't even notice this, she was busy with Mahad.

"What? How can you say that? What have I done?" she yelped back.

"Cortes has been out of himself ever since you came on board. He's always thought of himself as a bit of a stud but now he's been flaunting it more than ever, and frankly...it's scary. He's the Captain and if he looses his mind now because of you, then the whole cause is lost. Grow up, Sapphire. He may but a stud in your eyes, but in the crews▓ eyes, he's our Captain and the one thing stopping us from getting killed by the Sphere..."

- - - - - On the St. Nazaire - - - - -

Cortes listened over the radio to this harsh conversation whilst watching the radar. He was back in the cabin of the St.Nazaire and drinking coffee. He sighed .

"...I don't see how he's stopping the Sphere getting at you..."

"...without him and the Vector, we'd all be dead. Everyone on the Puerto Angle would be exposed and killed..."

"...impossible...rubbish."

"You don't know the whole details and hopefully you won't."

"I'll kill you for that Mahad!"

"Kill me, and how are we going to get off this block? If only your darling Cortes could hear you now. He'd kick you straight off. Now shut up, we need to get back." growled Mahad.

The signal was cut off quickly. Cortes got up and went back down to the Tavern.

"Right, crew of the St.Nazaire, get to your stations. As soon as Mahad lands, we leave." he ordered.  
He watched his small-ish crew pass him with some pride in his eyes. They were a good bunch. He looked up with some concern as Cheng was having trouble leaving a bunch of older people. it wasn▓t Cheng's fault they weren't letting him. Cortes strode up to them and coughed harshly behind them. They turned round with sneers on their faces but at the sight of Chengs' adopted father, flame coloured hair blowing slightly to the side, they let the younger boy pass and walked off. Cheng smiled at Cortes and he gave him and small smile back. Cheng made his way back to the St.Nazaire with Cortez behind him.

Cortes strode quickly up the stairs to the St.Nazaire and stood by the wheel, waiting for Mahad to land. At last after what seemed an age. Mahad landed the Hyperion. Rather quickly and roughly and that was noted by most the crew. Mahad stormed through the cabin, it seemed he was attacked to strings, since he smoothly turned and strode towards Cortes. Cortes in fact hand signalled to him quickly with one finger. Mahad's breathing was sharp yet quiet pants. Cortes could tell he was really angry. He patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Well done, Mahad. And..."

Mahad looked up at this, Cortes had missed a beat. What was going on?

"And...thank you." Mahad nodded and walked off, shoulders still heaving. As Lena and Sapphire came back on deck, he punched out orders.

"Wayan, get the engines up, now. Lena, the Vector wants to see you, Sapphire, you'll be working with Lena." He waited a few seconds.  
"Right you lot. Let's go"  
The St.Nazaires engines started up with a powerful hum. The sound of a whale bellowed forth and they were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you to hyperpsychomaniac form DeviantART and for helping me get Cortes back into character. Read and review please.  
Sorry it▓s so short. 


	5. Threatening Sky

- Chapter 5 -

- Chapter 5 -

Dahlia and Sapphire were sitting side by side, monitoring the screen and the controls of the St.Nazaire. Sapphire had pulled her hair out of a ponytail and

had just let it flow around her. Her bright electric blue orbs were narrowed and either fixed on the screen or on the back or Cortes' head.

Dahlia glanced at her a few times but got no response. She guessed the cause of the anger and didn't want to bring it up. What happened next, no-one could

have prevented.

Mahad walked, or swaggered past and put a hand on Sapphires shoulder.

"Grown up yet, my Lady?" he sneered at her.

Without a sound, Sapphire lunged and all you heard was a 'whoosh' of air as her body slammed through it.

Her and Mahad wrestled on the floor, kicked, punching and biting; attempting to throw the other one and finish them off with whatever moved they could

think of in a short amount of time. They clashed in exactly the same way Cortes and Diwan had, locking their fingers together, one hand above their heads

and one by their waistline.

Cortes and Dahlia were amongst them like a flash. Dahlia pulled Sapphire of Mahad and Cortes restrained the writhing Mahad. They both had a few small

bruises and scratches. Both where breathing like bulls and glaring at each other. Mahad had a slight hatred for Sapphire and suddenly he relaxed in Cortes'

arms and stood up, brushing himself down. Cortes fixed both Mahad and Sapphire with a glare that could have melted gold. It certainly made Mahad freeze

and Sapphire stop struggling. Suddenly, Dahlia dropped her and Sapphire struggled up to her feet and was about to go for Mahad again when Cortes barked

a sharp command. Sapphire froze, but she snapped her head around to fix Cortes with a cold glare that could have created an icicle. Well, if Sapphire

could have created and icicle, Cortes could have melted it straight back down to water and evaporated it. Sapphire broke eye contact and looked down.

That was why Aran Cortes was the Leader and the rest were crew members.

"What the hell did you lot think you were playing at?" he growled.

Sapphire didn't trust herself to speak so bit her lip and looked away. Mahad stood straighter and was about to reply when Dahlia got there first.

"Mahad was teasing Sapphire about her feelings for you, Cortes." she explained.

"Feelings? What feelings?" spat Sapphire looking up and Cortes took more pleasure in feeling her raw hatred that he probably should have. He suppressed a

shudder of triumph and lifted an eyebrow instead.

"Exactly. What feelings?" he asked

Dahlia sighed and stood in front of them both.

"Look, you both know what's going on and so do I, luckily for you though, the rest of the crew don't. I deleted the video footage and erased it. But seriously,

Sapphire," she said turning to the seething warrior." What Mahad said to you on that block this morning was needed. Don't think you're special because you

got with our captain in the first two nights." Dahlia's expression hardened as she said that. Sapphire glared at her and then gave up.

She was new and this lot were hardened Pirates, professional and deadly. She said nothing and stared at the floor. She didn't even looked up at Mahads'

snort of triumph. She didn't trust herself and obviously neither did the pirates, since they had recorded what had happened on the block.

Mahad strode away with Cortes in his wake and out of the corner of her eye; Dahlia saw them go down to the lower decks.

Down in the lower levels of the St.Nazaire, Mahad threw himself at a wall and punched it as hard as he could and then sank onto his knees with Cortes

watching in the shadows. Mahad got up and stormed around for a bit until Cortes had had enough. The Captain stepped out of the shadows.

"Alright son. Calm down." he said in a low voice.

"No way, Cortes!" argued Mahad. "Who does she think she is? Coming on here and then flaunting it and thinking she's better than all of us?" he shouted.

"It was partly my fault, I didn't make anymore to discourage her." said Cortes, eyeing Mahad warily. he was unpredictable when he was like this. Cortes

sighed and hung his head.

"Look, Cortes. You were just trying to be there for her, it just went a bit far. Just end it now. Speak to her and end it, whatever you've started. It's compromising this whole mission."

"Mahad..."

"I can't help feeling the closer you get to her, the further we're getting from Mum..." Mahad trailed off, his anger spent. He looked up at Cortes and the look in his eyes reminded the Captain of a cornered, injured dog. Straightening up Cortes shook his hair out, he was starting to like it down, but it just wasn't practical. He flexed his shoulders and made a final decision.

"Right then, got back up on deck and take a patrol out in the Hyperion. I'll speak to Sapphire on my own." he said finally.

Mahad nodded and went up on deck. Cortes followed soon afterwards and looked around as he came back out, daring anyone to stare at him. Mahad was long gone with Lena by that time. There was a beeping on the monitor and he questioned Wayan about it.

"It seems there's a patroller on the way, heading straight for us." came the prompt reply

Cortes grabbed the radio.

"Mahad, get out of sight, there's a patroller on the way."

"Roger that, Captain." came the tense reply. Cortes turned back to Wayan.

"Who do you think is on it?"

"Most likely Diwan and some Brigs." was the reply. Cortes grinned. They were back in business. His titled the ship up, so they were level with the viewing screen of the Sphere patroller and sprinted out onto the hull. He leant on the balcony railings and grinned in an impudent way. they passed at some speed, but there was no mistaking the furious yet confused features of Diwan.

- - - - - On the Sphere Patroller - - - - -

Time seemed to pass in slow motion for Diwan as she swerved the Patroller and looked to the side.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Cortes on the prow of the ship, leaning on the balcony in a relaxed way, looking directly at her, flame hair loose and flowing in the wind to his left and grinning his head off. Diwan followed him with her head and eyes, turning almost in a full circle. Whether to get a better view of the male on his ship or to give him evils, she really didn't know.

She saw the huge ship do an almost pinhead turn and then dive downwards into the clouds at an awesome speed.

"Follow it!" she yelped at the driver.

- - - - - On the St.Nazaire - - - - -

As soon as they passed the Sphere patroller, Cortes sprinted back into the cabin and turned the ship quickly and dove straight down.

Levelling out, Cortes sped up a bit and then contacted Mahad.

"Mahad, land the Hyperion here, now. We've got trouble." he ordered and cut off before Mahad had a chance to argue.

In a few minutes, Cortes saw Mahad land the Hyperion on the quickly moving St.Nazaire. Part of him marvelled at his skill, even though outwardly he didn't let anyone see it.

Mahad raced on board and got the low down from Cortes quickly and rushed down to where the Vector was with Lena close behind. Cortes was improvising a plan. there was no point in letting them board again, he didn't want to fight Diwan again. He wasn't even sure if he would win. Before he could think of anything else, Diwan contacted him through the comlink, her face appearing on the screen.

Mahad popped up beside Cortes.

"Hey there, Diwan! You look great today. Done something different with your hair?" he sniggered.

Cortes tried his best to keep a straight face whilst Diwan gave Mahad a look that could have cracked a diamond. Mahad made himself scare and made a mental note not to annoy Diwan when she was already angry. He missed the hate filled glare Sapphire sent his way and the hissed warning at her from Dahlia. He did however seen her storm out of the cabin. He shot a questioning look at Dahlia who lifted her lip and concentrated on her task.

The conversation between Diwan and Cortes began.

"Diwan...what do you want again?" spat the Captain.

"I swear, I'll shoot you out of the sky, Cortes! I want your head and your mangled body at my feet!!" she snarled back.

Cortes snickered and turned around made a motion for Mahad to pass him on of his hairbands. Having his hair down really wasn't practical at all.

"Oh really, Diwan?" he asked in a strained voice whilst pulling his hair back into it normal tight ponytail. "Don't you think that's a bit over the top? Couldn't you go after someone else? I mean, we own you every time." he asked airily.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes and the ended with a threat.

"I swear Cortes, I'll hunt you down and kill you for the damage you've done to me. I'll hunt you to the gates of hell if I have to." she threatened.

Cortes bent over the control and leant forwards.

"I bet you will." he growled and cut her off.

He straightened.

"Right. Wayan! Full speed ahead. I need to go to this place The Vector and Lena think there's water in and then return back to Puerto Angel, pronto. Let's go!"

"Aye, aye Captain." and with that, the St. Nazaire surged forward.


	6. Tainted Jewels

- Chapter 6 -

- Chapter 6 -

They landed at the co - ordinates The Vector had given them and got quite a shock. There was a block there, with a run down building with obvious water supply pipes but it looked so run down, surely the Sphere had taken all the water from the place. Cortes opened the ramp on the St.Nazaire and turned around to The Vector.

"What are you playing at, Vector?" he growled.

"A-according to my calculation, water and precious stones and minerals are to be found here." the Vector stammered. It was always like this when Cortes got in a mood, you never knew what he was going to do next. Cortes sighed and then got everyone organised.

"Dahlia, Mahad, Lena, Wayan and Sapphire will be coming with me. Move!" he snapped.

They all reached the ramp at the same time, but to their surprise, Sapphire was already waiting for them. Cortes saw Mahad about to say something but stopped him with a glare. Quickly Cortes handed out the jewel bags.

"Keep these hidden and you find anything like the Vector described, grab it. But don't be greedy and watch out for traps." he said. He watched in satisfaction as the ramp to the ship was raised. Cheng waved to him from a window and Cortes smiled and nodded back once before turning back.

"Right, Dahlia and Wayan take the left. Mahad and Lena take the right. Myself and Sapphire will take the centre. Alright? Remember, moved as silently as possible. Dahlia," he ordered turning to the blond female. "As soon as you find the water tanks, attempt to hook them up to the St. Nazaire, got that?"

Dahlia and nodded and sprang off to the left with Wayan.

"Mahad and Lena, try your best to find any more water of jewels or anything, just come back alive."

The twins nodded and prowled off. It was only Sapphire and Cortes left now. Cortes watched the rest of his gang disappeared and then radioed Cheng.

"Keep in touch, aright?" he growled over the receiver.

"Ok, Cortes." came the younger voice.

"Right Sapphire...let's go." he ordered in a low voice, walking forward, gun charged. Sapphire followed quietly.

Soon it was clear that there was nothing around here and no danger, so sapphire decided to start some conversation, even though it could go dreadfullywrong.

"You and Cheng seem awfully close, Cortes. What going on with you?" she asked. Cortes looked at her, eyes flashing.

"He's my son, Sapphire. I've got a responsibility over him, but then again, you and responsibility don't go very well do they?" he growled, he had stopped using

the terms "adoptive" because Cheng now really did seem like his own son, the most precious thing in the world. He watched Sapphire grit her teeth out of narrowed eyes.

"What's that meant to mean, Captain?" she spat, fury rising inside of her.

"You know damn well what it means, and if you can't control your temper, I'll have you kicked out of the crew Sapphire." he replied.

Sapphire faced him, a murderous expression on her face. It didn't help that Cortes was calm and composed during this. Cortes moved his head around, cracking the bones in his neck and turned to face Sapphire, keeping his gun ready.

"Listen Sapphire, you've taken advantage of my hospitality and I don't appreciate that. Storming off on the ship and not controlling your temper is a sign of immaturity. even Cheng and Lena have more control and maturity than you. Get over yourself Sapphire." he said and walked off.

"I didn't take advantage of you..." she paused. But had she?

Cortes turned at that point.

"Not that I was a great help, of course?" he added.

To Sapphires surprise he walked back to her a soft smile appearing on his face. Then his radio crackled and Chengs' voice came through strained and frightened.

"The Sphere is here, Cortes!"

"Right, get the shield up and be ready to let us back on board. Dahlia! Have you transferred the water?"

"Yep. More than half of it is aboard."

"Great, Mahad, Lena. Have you found anything?"

"Yep, salts and jewels, we've got as much as possible."

"Good, get back to the St.Nazaire, now!"

"On our way, Cortes."

Cortes looked at Sapphire and nodded, sprinting back down the way they had come. They can come further than they thought and took a few un-expected turns. They skidded to a halt at the entrance and saw to Sphere patrolled loaded with Brigs land.

Diwan was at their head. Cortes sneered.

"Take then down."

Wayan blasted a group of them off the block and the brigs started firing. Dodging and weaving, Sapphire took quite few out with her charged throwing knives. Cortes and Dahlia stood side to side picking quite a few off and Mahad was having the time of his life, beheading Brigs. Lena meanwhile was locked in Sejin combat. No-one seemed to be winning at this point. even though the brigs where dropping like flies, more took their place.

"Stand back!" yelled Wayan. Mahad and him where on opposite sides of the brigs and where about to use a combo move linked with Dahlia.

Wayan charged his gun up as high as it could go and Dahlia did the same with her arrows. Soon the air was filled with the high pitched scream of charged weapons. Dahlia leapt in the air and fired off five arrows at a time. Wayan let rip through the ranks with his gun, weaving it so it covered a larger area and Mahad threw him boomerang with all his strength, beheading every brig it came into contact with it.

The ranks where thinned drastically.

Cortes turned around just as Diwan fired some energy at him. He shot at and both energy balls exploded with such a tremor it caused all the ships to rock. Now it was Cortes and Diwans' turn. Diwan fired of bolts of energy at a rapid pace and Cortes dodged them and shot at her.

the rest of the brigs were felled in this time and everyone got on the ship and Cheng raised the ramp. Cortes watched from the corner of his eye. He dodged another shot and then ran for the ship. He leapt and pulled himself up, rolling down the other side just as the ramp clicked shut.

"Take off!" he roared.

Wayan fired up the engines and they left in a blur of sound, speed and heat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diwan watched them leave with a snarl of her features and then it slowly softened as she watched the St.Nazaire take of to whatever destination it was going to next. Her eyes narrowed as she strode back to the Patroller. The other one still had one brig on board so they both flew back to the Monolith.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Read and review peoples! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

- Chapter 7 -

- Chapter 7 -

When the St.Nazaire reached Puerto Angel, it was early evening. Most to the crew went down to the Tavern to socialise and tell of their adventure.

Cortes headed with the Vector to the lighthouse and Sapphire headed down to the edge of the block by herself. The air was warm and in general it was a nice day, the atmosphere was settled and there was a nice breeze blowing. It was humid but only to a point, even though Sapphire swore it was rising at some point.

Standing near the tip not to far away from the lighthouse, she looked around at the endless expanse of sky that there was around her and thought about her life as part of Cortes' crew. She growled softly to herself and sat down, slowly moving into a laying position on her stomach and picking listlessly at the grass and peering over the edge. If she hadn't had a crush on Cortes in the first place, none of this would ever have happened. But even now, she couldn't get Cortes out of her mind and she sneered at herself for this fault.

"Obsessive, Sapphire. Get over yourself."

She hadn't exactly made herself popular. She had snapped and Lena and Mahad hated her like there was no tomorrow. Dahlia was in edge with her and Wayan just didn't know about her. Cortes was ready to tear her head of and Cheng just thought she was funny and just like Wayan, the Vector just didn't know her. Turning her head to the right a little she saw a strange object by the foot of the lighthouse. She studied it for a moment. It looked like a huge overly rusty, mechanical fishing rod. She turned her head back and carried on staring at the grass.

A shadow feel over her but still she didn't move, but when the owner of that shadow sat down next to her, she did turn her head to look and she was pleased yet surprised at what she saw. Mahad was sitting on her left side, not looking at her but like herself, picking listlessly at the grass. Sapphire smiled slightly and carried on with what she was doing, allowing Mahad to settle and gather his thoughts. But soon the silence became awkward so Sapphire spoke first.

"So...Mahad, I'm really sorry about...everything really...I..." she trailed off and kept her eyes on the ground, tensing her shoulders she gave herself the pain focus on. When Mahad put one hand on her shoulder, she flinched but stayed still. She felt his eyes on her and had to meet them. To her great surprise, he was half-smiling at her.

"Yer, it's alright Sapphire. It's just someone new on the team, tying to get friendly with the Captain. It's irritating because if his focus goes, we might all just jump of the nearest block or something if you see what I mean..." he said softly.

Sapphire nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was nervous and well, when Cortes started acting friendly...well, I think I just got the wrong idea and took it a bit too far...do you think he'll forgive me?" she asked looking sideways at him. Sapphire narrowed her eyes when she saw the mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"I think he will, but you'll have to ask him..."

"Where will he be now?"

"Right next to you." said Mahad but Sapphire realised a different voice had spoken on her other side. they had said it in unison. Sapphire swung her head around quickly and saw Cortes standing there with a severe expression on his face. Mahad got up at walked back to the tavern, unseen but heard by Sapphire and she mentally thanked him, hoping for some reason he told Dahlia and Lena about this talk. She snapped back to the present as Cortes tossed his haughtily and locked eyes with her.

"Well?" he rumbled. sapphire stood up immediately and looked him straight in the eyes, but found she had to avert her gaze from his.

"Well...how much of that did you hear?" she asked timidly.

"How much do you think?" he growled. "Come on, let's walk." he instructed and walked past her.

They walked along the edge of their block for a while in silence. Then Cortes decided to break it. But even he was awkward.

"So...Sapphire, have you decided to buck up and get on with life onboard the St.Nazaire?" he asked almost to fast to be genuine. Unknown to Sapphire, he too was struggling with his emotions at that point. Sapphire looked at him.

"I'll do my best, sir." was her reply.

They reached the tip of Puerto Angel in virtually no time at all, unaware of Dahlia and Mahad watching them from a distance. Cortes suddenly span on his heel and glared around for a while. Sapphire put her head to one side slightly, puzzled.

"What is it?"

Cortes turned back and looked to the side.

"I'm not sure, I think we're being followed." he answered but continued walking until he reached some steps. Sapphire was surprised to find Cheng and his friend there. They ran off waving to both of them.

"Watch yourself, Cheng!" Cortes called after him. Sapphire watched his worried expression and Cheng rounded the corner. She carried on watching his expression carefully. It changed from one of worry to over-protection, to suspicion back to the fatherly expression of worry of someone young in his care. Then he went neutral again and turned back to her. He lifted and eyebrow and looked down to where Sapphire had plonked herself. She was grinning up at him, leaning back slightly, resting her weight on both arms.

"What?" he asked with a slight toss of his head.

"Cute." was the almost giggled answer. Cortes sat next to her and smirked, his eyes holding a dangerous sparkle.

"I beg your pardon...?" he asked softly.

"I said...Cute." was her strong answer. Cortes leant forwards, his nose almost touching hers.

"No-one and I mean no-one describes Aran Cortes as 'cute'." he said in an even softer voice.

"Oooh! Don't tell me...the consequences were...severe..." murmured Sapphire, shifting her weight. She looked down when she found her left hand trapped. Cortes had firmly placed his one hers. She looked up and Cortes lifted and dropped his eyebrows and leant more, but ever so slightly. Sapphire smiled and met him.

Their lips connected gently and Cortes suppressed a shudder as Sapphire leant into him. He arched his neck and back and pulled her closer.

Sapphire ran her hands slowly over his powerful chest and shoulders and draped one hand over his shoulder and massaged the back of his head with the other. Cortes growled into the kiss and put one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back. It was Sapphire who pulled back, she smirked as she felt Cortes smile against her lips. He respected her decision to stop and drew back as well. They couldn't look at each other for a while but when they did, it was Cortes who was looking at Sapphire first, so she had to meet his eyes, again.

They stayed in silence for a while and then it was Cortes who spoke, his voice, deep and slightly rough with emotion. But it held a warmth.

"Buck up, alright?"

Sapphire nodded. "yes Sir."

"Right, let's get back to the Tavern. We've got a big day tomorrow." he said and stood up. sapphire sprang up next to him and they strode off side by side like nothing had ever happened. Mahad and Dahlia had made themselves scarce when Cortes had turned around the first time, so they hadn't risked it and walked back to the Tavern.

When Cortes and Sapphire walked in, Dahlia was the one to meet them. Sapphire lifted one eyebrow.

"Is everything alright, Dahlia?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Dahlia smiled.

"It's nice to know you've got your act back together." she said.

"Heh, I never knew I had one." snickered Sapphire.

"You didn't. Anyways, freinds?" asked the blonde female holding out her hand.

"Freinds." agreed Sapphire shaking it firmly.

The three of them headed to the bar, chatting animatedly to each other.


	8. The Lost Boy

- Chapter 8 -

- Chapter 8 -

It was night, basically in the middle of the night and Sapphire was staring at the ceiling in her dorm. She couldn't have slept even if she wanted to because there was a huge lighting storm thundering around outside. She hissed to herself and threw herself out of bed. Put on her dressing robe and went out. She was wearing red and silver silk PJ's the top was a crop top and the bottom where like loose hot-pants.

She walked down to the Tavern and to her surprise, found all of the St.Nazaire crew there, minus Cortes of course. Dahlia was sitting by herself, staring into space so Sapphire crept up around her and waited a few seconds and then leapt into the air and landed on Dahlia with a roar.

Dahlia squealed and lashed out, missing Sapphire by inches.

Sapphire jumped clear and stood back, laughing her head off. Dahlia got herself together and crouched on the floor, growling at the laughing Sapphire. Sapphire noticed this and her face dropped.

"Oops..."

Dahlia sprung. They tumbled to the floor, laughing and snarling to each other, trying to overpower the other. They used their weight and insulted each other as they fought. Sapphire was just about to rear and throw Dahlia into a wall when a barking voice cut across.

"OIT! You two, that's enough!"

Sapphire fell over backwards from the shock with Dahlia still underneath her.

They both scrambled to their feet and shaking their heads to clear them, looked up and saw Cortes. It was obvious he had just dressed and the Storm was unsettling him, even though he tried not to show it. Sapphire snickered and backed off slightly when Cortes paced towards them. Dahlia raised an eyebrow and Cortes looked murderous. The two girls realised his plan to late and the Captain sprung at them. They both turned to make a run for it but Cortes grabbed them both in a headlock and pinned them to the bar.

"If I hear anymore noise from you two pathetic excuses for crew members, I will personally kick you off this block into the storm. Ya got that?" he growled playfully at them. Dahlia and Sapphire made strangled noises of agreement and Corte released them and prowled off towards Mahad and Lena.

Sapphire and Dahlia just talked quietly afterwards, whilst playing slaps. At one point, Dahlia scored at good one and sapphires yelp was heard all around the Tavern. Cortes turned his head and growled loudly at them. Sapphire sneered back at him and he stood up, as did she. Dahlia raised her eyebrows and stepped back.

Suddenly, there was a lighting flash and a snarling roar of thunder, couples with the howling wind was a frightening noise. Sapphires head snapped around and she gazed in fear and awe at the raging storm but strangely Cortes only glanced at it. Sapphire sat back down, for some reason the fight had been taken out of her. Cortes lifted an eyebrow when he saw this and went back to talking to Mahad and Lena. Dahlia sat in front of Sapphire by the bar and questioned her.

"What happened to you then?"

Sapphire shrugged at this and looked down, then back at Dahlia.

"I don't know, that lighting and the sound, it just stirred something...I'm not scared of it, even though I know for a reason I should be...I just..."

At that point, Chengs young friend, Celia came running down the stairs to fall onto Cortes crying.Cortes looked down and Sapphire narrowed her eyes and then went over to see what was going on. By the time she had got there, he was almost shocked to see Cortes in a near state of panic, stiff with fear. Sapphire just caught him ask Celia again in a shaken voice.

"Ch-Cheng is gone...I don't know when or how but he's just sent out a mayday signal. He's in the Hyperion..." Celia broke down from sobbing.

Cortes turned his head to the side and Dahlia put a hand near Sapphire and made her back off. Sapphire was puzzled but did as she said, quickly as well, since Cortes was baring his teeth at the floor. She could see his clenched jaw muscles working slowly.

Cortes breathed out through his nose; Sapphire swore steam came out as well.

When he turned around, he was tense and very, very angry.

"Right, the crew of the St.Nazaire move out as soon as the storm is over. Cheng has either crashed or been taken by the Sphere." he growled.


	9. Anger Managment

- Chapter 9 -

- Chapter 9 -

Cortes stood to the side as his crew filed onto the St.Nazaire plus some extras. He glanced in slight surprise at Sapphire who was the head of around four

girls. She strode past him, head high and eyes narrowed. The girls behind him ignored him as well but where checking their weapons. Sapphire directed the

to the back and gave them instructions. Cortes grinned in a wolfish manner when he heard her last instruction.

"If you come across anyone from the Sphere...kill them."

Sapphire then made her way to where Dahlia was. There was another person there. A guy a lot younger than her but slightly older than Cheng. He was

bouncing up and down on her space pleading with Dahlia for her to let him help. Sapphire growled and the coughed loudly. The kid looked round and up into

the electric orbs and virtually froze with fear.

"Excuse me, I do believe you're in my seat." she growled. The boy fled. Snickered softly, Sapphire sat down and adjusted the settings, glancing at Dahlia.

They held a whispered conversation.

"That was smooth, Sapphire. I take it you aren't a kid lover." said Dahlia.

Sapphire shrugged and then turned to her to answer.

"Not really...in fact I think Cheng and his mates are only kids I actually like..." she was about to saw more when a voice came from behind.

"Sanosuke! A small problem."

Sapphire got up and walked to the back of the cabin where some of her crew were situated. Sapphire bent down and had a whispered convo with them.

Dahlia turned just as a scuffle started. Sapphire had pinned someone and was holding them down by the throat. The scuffle died down and Sapphire stood up

with a snarl on her features and four girls stood with her. They moved even closer to the back and Sapphire moved back to her seat. Dahlia looked curious

and raised and eyebrow.

"Who where they and what's going on?"

"Oh, the four girls are my old crew from sometime ago. We used to have one of over one hundred but they were killed to taken captive by the Sphere. these

four are the elite." She motioned to a powerful looking girl with short-ish brown hair and green eyes.

"That over there is Taz. She is a brute fighter and very good with a charged sword." motioning to two others who looked exactly the same. Blue eyes and

black hair but the taller of them had a cross scar on her left eye.

"Those to are Reva and Tornado. Tornados' real name is Nadortodd. But since she didn't like it, she changed it around. A tip, don't piss them off."

Dahlia raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Good luck in telling that to Cortes." she smirked.

"Well, in this current state of mind, I think Cortes could take down everything and anything. Even those two" Chuckled Sapphire.

"Who's the other girl?" asked Dahlia with curiosity. The last girl had dark tanned skin and wore black leather and chains. She had an axe slung diagonally

across her back and surprisingly was talking to Cortes. Sapphire raised both her eyebrows when Cortes looked back at her and then turned back to Dahlia.

"That, is Ace. She's the one you should be careful of."

"Why?" asked Dahlia, giving Ace's back a curious yet attitude filled stare. Ace turned her head at this point and spotted Dahlia. Her emerald green eyes

flashed at the other girl and Dahlia looked down. Sapphire growled at Ace who shrugged her shoulders and turned back to speak to Cortes who was getting

slightly edgy.

"That's why. She'll kill anyone who pisses her off."

A few minutes later, Ace returned to her seat but not before tapping Sapphire on the shoulder.

"Hard to make a move on him isn't it, Saph?" she whispered in her leaders' ear. Sapphire went red with embarrassment at her comrades behaviour and sent

her back to her place. Sapphire got up and trotted up to Cortes, but she was quiet and cautious. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you still alive?" she asked with a half smile. Cortes raised an eyebrow and was about answer when the status screen switched to an image of Diwan

sneering. Cortes snapped his round and Sapphire tensed. Diwan was lucky she wasn't on this ship, Sapphire had personally sworn to take that woman

apart. Her scathing laugh rang in their ears.

"Hahahaa...Aww, Cortes, you look...worried...Is this the cause?" she sneered and held up a struggling Cheng. Cortes roared with anger and went for the

screen, he checking himself at the last minute. Diwan was on the screen, not on the St.Nazaire.

"What are you playing at, Diwan? Give him back!" he growled, shoulders bunched and teeth showing. Diwan tossed her head and gave Cortes a sly look out

of the corner of her eye. Cortes felt a pang in his stomach but ignored it as Diwan answered.

"Hell no! Come and get him..."she sneered and cut off the connection.

Cortes collapsed in the chair and looked up, jaw tensed. Sapphire widened her eyes, she began to say something when Cortes twisted around and spoke to

Wayan and another crew member, Zaok.

"Locked onto the co-ordinates? Wayan...take us there." he growled.

The St.Nazaire shot forward and Sapphire returned to her seat to help with the navigation and controls.

- - - - - Around 1 Hour Later - - - - -

Cortes and his enlarged crew stood in formation as Diwan paced slowly in front of Brigs and stood in a fighting stance.

"Diwan, you bitch! We had a deal!" yelled Dahlia.

Diwan threw her head back and pushed Cheng behind her into a brig who chained him to the back of the ranks.

"It's a shame deals mean nothing to me!" roared Diwan throwing a bolt of Sajin energy at Cortes and his crew. They parted ranks and the battle started in full.

Sapphire and Dahlia worked as a team to take out the brigs and once again, Lena and Diwan where locked in Energy combat.

Cortes and Wayan were fighting back to back and the rest of the crew were getting stuck in. Suddenly someone shouted.

"Cheng is free! I got him Cortes!"

Cortes finished of the brig he was fighting with and called off the crew. Sapphire and Dahlia where first to board the St.Nazaire. Ace, Zaok and Taz went next. Soon the most of the crew was back on board and most of the brigs were down. Cortes was fighting off one more and then Diwan ran for him.

Cortes turned just as Dahlia called his name.

"Cortes!"

"I'll hold her off! Raise the ramp!" then he ran back at her and jumping over a Brig he rolled and finished up right at Diwans' feet. Diwan skidded to halt, surprised at this sudden move. In that short space of time, Cortes quickly pushed up form one knee and placed his hands on either side of Diwan face and grinding their bodies together, kissed her passionately. Six seconds past and Cortes let got and sprinted to the raising ramp and sprang for it, he grabbed in and rolled inside.

Landing in a slight tangle, he jumped up and brushed his hair back.

Half the crew where standing there just gaping at him, jaws basically touching the floor. The shock had come from his final move.

"What? It was the only thing that stopped her and allowed me back here in time." he almost mumbled and briskly strode off to the cabin as the St.Nazaire took off. In the back of his mind, he wondered on Sapphires' thoughts about what he had just done.

- - - - - Back on the Fighting Block - Diwans' P.O.V - - - - -

Diwan skidded to a halt as Cortes' huge form rose up in front of her.

She wanted to yelp but he had slammed his body into her and was kissing her with a quick passion. Before she could respond in anyway, he had let go and sprung back onto his ship.

Diwan watched the St.Nazaire take off with mixed thoughts. Cheng had escaped and so had the rest of the pirates, that would mean a severe punishment when she got back to Oslo, but then again, there was Cortes. For some reason, she was loosing the will to kill him.

I wonder why,


	10. Guess Who's Back

- Chapter 10 -

- Chapter 10 -

Cortes gazed straight ahead of him, his shoulders shaking slightly. He had got Cheng back, but at what cost, he had got Cheng back, but what was the boy's opinion of him now. What was he going to say to him? Grrr! It was all so confusing and frustrating...and then there was Diwan. He leant on the wheel and put his head on his arms and sighed.

"Cortes..." a small voice sounded next to him. Cortes looked down slightly, Cheng was standing there, his tear stained face looking up at him. Cortes lifted his head and dropped his jaw slightly, looking a Cheng with a severe yet soft expression.

"Cheng..." he vaulted over the barrier and knelt down, holding out his arms. Cheng buried himself in Cortes and cried. Cortes buried his head in Chengs' shoulder and hugged him tightly. it was all he could do not to cry.

"Cortes! I'm so sorry; I'll never run off again!"

"Cheng, never, EVER, do that to me again! If I lost you, I'd have lost my will to live!"

"I'm really sorry! I didn't realise I meant that much to you..." sniffed the young boy.

Cortes drew back and looked at him.

"Didn't know? Oh gods, Cheng...you mean the world to me!" he said deeply and softly, even though most of the crew heard him. Cheng smiled tearfully and Cortes pulled him back to him.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a bad father." he almost moaned. Cortes was paralyzed with emotion and he just knelt there, hugging the small crying mass to him, tightly, like he would never let go. Images flashed in his mind of Cheng. When he was happy, playing with Celia, sorting out the computer on the St. Nazaire and finally flashes of him emotionally crushed when he was being told off. Cortes shuddered and hugged him.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

"Nothing to forgive...Dad." whispered Cheng. Cortes froze and then looked at him and smiled and stood up. He leant back against the barrier and looked at Cheng, he smirked.

"So, Cheng...insult anyone at The Sphere, then?" he asked with a laugh.

Cheng cheered up immediately, wiping the tears and looking up at Cortes, smiling hugely.

"Oh yes! Just for you, Cortes!"

Cortes laughed deeply.

"Tell me all about it then, son." he prompted.

Cheng launched into highly animated story of him insulting Oslo and Diwan with Cortes and most of crew laughing at his antics. Cortes stood and looked at

him proudly with a fatherly smile on his face. He looked up as Sapphire approached Cheng. She was smiling broadly.

"Oh, I bet Oslo was angry! calling him a bald old fart! Risky eh Cheng!"

"Oh yes! But it was fun!" chimed the youngster.

"That's mah boy!" praised Cortes.

Wayan poked his round.

"Cheng has a point, though guys. Oslo is one creepy son of a bitch!"

Laughter exploded all round from that comment. Cheng nodded quickly and Cortes leant over backwards from the effort of laughing. Sapphire smirked and raised an eyebrow. Flicking her hair slightly she gazed around the St. Nazaire and Wayan was congratulated on his comment and the laughter faded down slightly. Cheng bounced up to her.

"Did you miss me though?" he asked, slightly more serious, even though his still had a smile on his face. Sapphire grinned at him and ruffled his hair. She noticed Cortes out of the corner of her eye. His head was up but he was watching her carefully.

"More than anything mate. Where would we all be without you?"

"Dead meat I should say." mused a voice and Mahad appeared, a cool expression on his face, but he was obviously relieved that Cheng was back. Cheng in turn smirked back at Mahad.

"Eeew! A Monster!" he cried, pretending to me scared and running to Cortes and peeping out from his protectors' legs.

Mahad raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Nice to have you back, Cheng." he said as Cheng ran back to him and they hugged each other. Cortes looked on; he hadn't said much but then again, there wasn't much to say. he had Cheng back, safe and un-harmed. All that there was to do now, was to get back to Puerto Angel without a hitch. He went back to the wheel and then signalled to everyone that the fun was over.

"Right, Wayan, Sapphire, Dahlia...take us home." he ordered.

Mahad swaggered up to Cortes.

"Oh by the way, you completely forgot about the Hyperion, didn't you?"

Cortes looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Mahad continued swiftly.

"Well, I just got it back!" he proudly looked out with window and Cortes' jaw dropped when he saw the Hyperion flying by the side of the St. Nazaire...with Lena at the controls. Mahad rushed out and boarded with skill and took over the controls. Cortes ducked involuntarily when Mahad did a fast tight turn and sped off. Cortes looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Dahlia looked at Sapphire and Sapphire returned the happy expression. Yes! Speed!

They adjusted the engines and put the St. Nazaire on full blast. They shot forward and drew level with the Hyperion.

From then on they both eased off the speed and cruised beside one another until they got to Puerto Angel.

Cortes lounged in his chain with Cheng behind him, operating the radar computers with skill and a serious face. The rest of the crew worked in harmony to land the St. Nazaire and there was a general sense of peace and achievement.

As soon as the ship was docked, Sapphire got up and yawned, stretching quickly and filed out with the rest of the crew. Cortes and Cheng stayed behind,

talking to each other whilst everyone departed. Their conversation was private and touching and slightly quick.

Sapphire turned to see Cheng bounding across the bridge and Cortes standing on the end as the bridge retraced and at the last moment jumping onto firm

ground. Sapphire put her head down and turned to go.

All was well on Puerto Angel, Cheng was back and The Sphere had once again been put down. Cortes strode past her, nodding slightly to her. Sapphire smiled and nodded back.


	11. Clash of the Titans

- Chapter 11 -

- Chapter 11 -

As a celebration, Cortes had bought them all a take - away. He stood in the Tavern waiting for some Cheng and Sapphire. The rest of the crew where sitting down eating quickly. He was sitting next to Wayan and prodding a dumpling and thinking. Suddenly there was a pounding of feet and Cheng and Sapphire burst in almost screaming:

"Noodles! Oh my word! Noodles!"

Cortes lifted an eyebrow and watched as Sapphire turned on a point but Cheng, being smaller and more nimble, cut across her path, forcing the bigger female to stop dead in her tracks. But because of Sapphire advantage of height and speed, she reached the table first and dove between Wayan and Cortes grabbed a dish of noodles and started helping herself. Suddenly, she flinched as Cheng pushed between her and Cortes and grabbed the noodles from the older crew member.

Cortes was surprised, he knew Cheng liked noodles but Sapphire? He smirked and snorted quietly, watching both members tucking into the noodles quickly and quietly. He settled down himself and ate like there was no tomorrow. Soon the crew where eating and talking amiably to each other, teasing and jostling each other and showing off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Cortes and his crew lounged about in the St.Nazaire. Mahad was playing some rock music in the background and Cortes was relaxing with Wayan and drinking. Sapphire, Cheng, Celia and Lena were talking and joking, playing pranks on one another and Dahlia was chatting to Mahad whilst he was dancing vigorously to the music. Cortes yawned hugely and nudged Wayan who looked over.

Sapphire and Lena where talking to each other and then Sapphire looked up at Mahad, narrowing her eyes with a sly smile. She signalled to Lena to say,

"Be right back." and then she shot off the ship and onto the boarding bridge. Cortes strained his neck to see what was going on. A person handed Sapphire something and she immediately thanked him and charged back onto the ship. Sneaking around Mahad, she quickly changed the music and Cortes laughed out loud when he recognised the music. It was the same club music that had been playing in the bar when Sapphire first joined the crew of the St.Nazaire.

Sapphire swaggered back to her seat, leaving a dumbfounded Mahad in her wake. Smoothly she turned around and winked at him then went back to where Lena and the group were. It was high fives all round. Hours passed and soon the crew grew sleepy. Soon they had all dozed off in various positions.

- - - - - Next Morning - - - - -

Next morning Cortes stretched and yawned luxuriously, loathe to move from his position. From half closed eyelids he watched Sapphire and Wayan talking

and motioning at him a bit. Cortes thought nothing of it until a small body hit him with the force of a juggernaut. He arched his back and threw the small weight off, and collapsed again. He heard Cheng's laugh from just above his head.

"That boy needs therapy." he growled.

"Oi Cortes! Wake up! It's almost midday!" yelped a voice. Cortes levered himself up and his arms and turned to the person, throwing his chest out slightly.

He vaulted out of his seat and then quickly went downstairs to get himself a showers and a change of clothes.

He returned to the cabin a few minutes later with his customary liver brown trousers and patterned belt. But he was only wearing his white undershirt and over that was his black leather jacket. He lifted an eyebrow at Wayan who was going to question him but looked down.

"Wayan, let's get going. Dahlia and Sapphire get to your positions. Cheng get the Vector and meet me by the wheel. let's go!" he ordered and strode quickly past them, he gave Sapphire an approving glare and continued.

'Whatta man,' thought Sapphire and returned to her post. Dahlia joined her second later and they started reversing the St.Nazaire out of the docking port. Sapphire kept half an eye on Cheng and Cortes. She saw the Captains face almost light up. A moment later she found out why, Cortes threw them the co-ordinates of a great water source. Sapphire smirked and nodded to Dahlia who snickered and leant back.

They got to the block and immediately Cortes knew there was something wrong. Sapphire and the rest of the crew apart from Lena agreed but Cortes thought they could get the water quietly before anyone noticed. They got off the ship quickly unaware of the eyes watching them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From a high vantage point, a Brig reported to Oslo who was further in the compound. The Sphere ship was hidden inside, which was why no-one had seen them.

"Commander Oslo, Pirates have landed."

Further inside the compound, Oslo grinned in a sinister fashion and glanced at Diwan who stepped back and shuddered, looking away from his insane gaze.

Oslo snorted and looked forward again.

"Perfect, they've fallen for it." he snarled. Diwan winced at his voice but tried not to show it.

"Diwan!" snapped the commander. Diwans' head snapped up and automatically she met her Commanders' gaze unwaveringly. Oslo was having doubts about her personality, but he continued.

"Deal with them." he growled. Diwan quickly jogged off with around 20 brigs at her command. Sending the brigs out to there various posts, Diwan broke into a smooth sprint, enjoying the movement of her own elegantly powerful body. She twisted through the chambers, leaping higher and higher on the walls and trying to find a pedestal like outcrop of rock to spy on the Pirates from. She found one, and helpfully in was also partly in the sun so she could recharge her energy. She bowed her head, gathering energy and waiting for the Pirates to appear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Surprisingly, it was Dahlia and Lena who lead the party into the building. Lena winced and doubled over as she sensed a presence. But before she could say anything and anyone would ask what was wrong; Three brigs appeared and started shooting at them.

"Brigs!" yelped Mahad and lobbed his boomerang at them and took them down.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" yelled Dahlia and started running back towards the entrance but she skidded to a stop as around 10 more brigs stepped into position. the whole group turned and sprinted back but more brigs blocked their way. Soon they were surrounded and the group stood back to back.

Sapphire flicked out her throwing knives and held them in the gap between her fingers. Three in each hand. The stood tense and then Lena doubled up again and gasped, just as Diwan launched herself into the air and landed in front of Wayan and Mahad.

They stepped back slightly as Diwan rose from a crouching position, an evil smile on her face. Cortes came to the front of the group, flanked by Wayan and Sapphire.

"What is the meaning of this, Diwan?" snapped Cortes.

"What do you think, Cortes? We've got you surrounded and now, we're going to eliminate you." snarled the Sphere Agent. Cortes threw his shoulders back and laughed in her face. Diwan only sneered.

"Look around you Cortes, there aren't only Brigadiers in this room." she warned him. Cortes looked around and it was true. Sphere Agents where dotted around in the Brig ranks. Cortes lowered his head and glared straight at Diwan. He tensed his body and gave his laser gun to Mahad who grinned with evil joy. Cortes squared his shoulder and growled.

"Diwan...you're mine..." that was the signal, fighting exploded everywhere. Diwan shot straight up in the air but was slammed into a wall by a well timed blow by Lena.

Cortes then rugby talked her and since he was at close quarters, Diwan couldn't use her powers so she went back to brute strength and cunning.

Sapphire spun in a circle and released the knives. Two Sphere agents and four Brigs went down under her aim. Wayan and Mahad stood back to back, blasting the Brigs to pieces and Lena was engaged in combat with another Sphere agent, a girl who almost looked like Celia but older.

Sapphire was locked in combat with a Sapphire swordsman.

She flicked out her own charged her own samurai sword and clashed blades. Leaning heavily on the crossed blades she swung her body under and kicked her enemy right in the stomach and groin. He flew backwards and Sapphire disarmed him and slew him with a cross stroke. She sheathed her own sword and went wreaking bloody havoc.

Cortes and Diwan were still having a good go at each other. Cortes charged at her, attempting another rugby tackle, only to have Diwan dodge and jump on his back, sending him sprawling in the dirt. He turned over on his back and lashed out with both legs, kicking her off him and get back up.

Diwan slammed into her round on her side and skidded, turning over and over. Finally she landed on her stomach and levered herself up on her arms and then swung her legs around and back underneath her, tripping Cortes who went flying past her.

Once again, she sprang onto his back and wrapped one arm around his neck, digging her nails in and pulled backwards, attempting to strangle and break his neck.

Cortes roared in pain and bucked upwards; losing Diwans' hold on him and slammed himself, back first, into a wall. Diwan groaned and something clicked in her spine as she was crushed between Cortes and the wall. Cortes sprung away from the wall and turned, pulling out his gun to finish off Diwan.

No-one expected Cortes to be hit by a bolt of Sajin energy and smash, shoulder first into a wall.

Cortes yelped and looked up as a thin sandstone wall started to collapse on him. he charged out from underneath it and faced his opponent. He froze and cold fear tickled up his spine.

Commander Oslo.

Cortes steadied himself and bared his teeth and then fired off three shots which where blocked and then charged. He realised this saw the wrong move when Oslo sent him flying again with a powerful blast to his chest and neck.

Sapphire and Mahad went for him next, but Diwan intercepted them with several shots of energy that pushed them to the ground and crushed them.

Cortes' heard Sapphire yelp of pain and attempted to get up.

He growled in pain and arched his head up as another bolt of charged energy hit and lifted him. Out of half open eyes, he saw Sapphire and Mahad writhing on the floor. Turning his hate laden glare to Oslo, he yelled aloud when Oslo threw him into the ceiling, and wires with electrical charged made contact with him. Unknown amounts of voltage shot through him, flicking him in and out of consciousness.

Then Cortes felt himself falling and he hit the floor with a thud. Moaning, he attempted to get back up, but failed. A foot slammed into the ground meters away from his face and he looked up to see Wayan and Dahlia attempting to cover him with arrows and blasts. He grinned and felt some of his strength returning.

Cortes shot towards Oslo at some speed and rammed him to the floor and then pressed down on his throat.

Oslo snarled and kicked up at Cortes and charged himself up with energy again and repelled the Captain from him with quite a bit of force. Cortes went

limp and hit the floor and rolled. Oslo fired off two bolts at Wayan and Dahlia who flew backwards into the wreckage that was the brigadier squad. Two agents pounced on them and a bloody fight ensued.

Cortes got up and circled Oslo, his blood was roused now, he was going to kill Oslo, even if he died trying. He kept his head down, his rasping pants ringing through the air. This was truly the clash of the titans. Even through Cortes was not a Sajin, he still packed quite a punch and even now he was ignoring the several hairline fractures that littered his skeletal frame.

"You're being foolish Cortes...give up now, and I'll kill you quickly."

Through this time, Cortes had been slowly moving closer to Oslo and now sprang at him.

"Go to hell!" spat the Captain in mid-air, teeth bared and muscles tensed. The whole group gasped as Cortes was flung back into a sandstone wall and into live electricals and held there. What they didn't expect was Cortes to throw himself back out and roll around for a while, extinguishing the flames on his lower body. He had left his leather jacket on the ship and was wearing a shit undershirt with the trousers.

Now he tried a trick move. he charged at Oslo who shot energy at him. At the last minute, Cortes ducked very low to the round but continued his forward motion. he swung his legs around and brought them back underneath him. This resulting in throwing Oslo off balance and sent him crashing to ground. Cortes crouched and roared with triumphant anger and sprang at the fallen tyrant.

"No!" yelled Mahad as a Sphere agent tackled the captain in mid air and they rolled together. Cortes jumped free and snarled as Mahad shot the agent who was centimetres away from his hand. He snapped his head around as he saw Oslo on his feet and firing a bolt of energy at him. Cortes didn't move fast enough and he reared in pain and it looked as if the blot of energy had gone straight through his side and out the other end.

Cortes collapsed on his hands and knees, looking at Oslo, blood dripping from many wounds. He tried to moved but collapsed on his side, energy spent, and bleeding too heavily. He was facing Oslo and he closed his eyes and went limp, aware that he had tried his best, but his best wasn't good enough. At least Oslo had some nasty scars to remember him by.

Suddenly, someone screamed.

"Fire, FIIRE!!"

And sure enough, fire had been spreading through the building ever since Cortes had been thrown into the wires the first time around. Cortes growled as he felt someone wriggle underneath him and put him on their back. He looked to the side and met the concerned eye of Wayan. He smiled at him and left the conscious world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - On the St. Nazaire - - - - -

Cortes lay on the seat, stretched out and not moving apart from the heaving of his chest. Sapphire, Cheng and Wayan where around him, cleaning up his wounds. Most of them were just scratches and grazes. But there where a few deep wounds and nasty looking electrical burns which where tended to first and Sapphire had the horrible job of removing a thick sliver of glass from the captains' leg, which had made him arch and wince in pain.

"God, I did feel slightly sorry for Diwan and Oslo when Cortes tackled them. the sound when they hit the floor..." started Sapphire and she shuddered. The sound had been one of straining and cracking bones, each time they had made contact.

Wayan shrugged.

"Their bad, he weighs almost 200 pounds, if not more."

Looking at Cortes now, Sapphire cloud believe him. Cortes, up close, looked like a streamlined heavyweight. Sapphire's lip twitched upwards in a half smile but looked away. She couldn't stand to see him in pain.

"Come on, we've done all we can. We just need to let him come around now. The Vector's injected him with painkiller, so he should be fine." said Wayan, returning to his post. Sapphire and Dahlia returned to their post as well. Sapphire voiced her concerns.

"What about the Sajin energy?"

"Lena discharged that." said Dahlia. Sapphire smiled and concentrated on the job at hand.

- - - - - On the Monolith - - - - -

Diwan and Oslo stood at the window of the Monolith, cruising back to their own territory. Diwan was in extreme pain, one arm was sprained back and she had a deep cut on her back. Oslo wasn't too bad, a few grazes but quite a few bruises from Cortes.

Diwan flexed her shoulders and neck to keep them from getting too stiff. She hung her head and looked at Oslo out of the side of her eye.

Oslo looked back at her. A devious though went through Diwans head and he gave him a flirtatious lift of the eyebrow and looked back to the window.

She didn't know how much she would regret that later,

- - - - - On the St.Nazaire - - - - -

Almost when they had reached Puerto Angel, Cortes came around. He lay there for a while, watching the crew operate smoothly and quietly with out him. He fixed his eyes on Sapphire. A few minutes later, sapphire had turned her head to check on him and Cortes smirked to see her do a double take and then call his name, get up almost trip on the stairs and jog towards him.

"CORTES!"

Cortes pushed himself upright and grinned at her.

On impulse, he tossed his head. and they both collapsed laughing. Cheng shot over and pounced on Cortes who laughed and tickled him.

"Cortes! You're alive! You fought Oslo and lived!" shouted Cheng, overjoyed.

"Hahahahaa! Well what did you expect from me?"

"Something weird?" chimed in Sapphire. She squeaked as Cortes grabbed her and flipped her onto the sofa. Her face centimetres away from his and her legs supporting her as her back and lower body weren't on the sofa.

"Miss me?" he rumbled softly.

"More than anything." she replied and hugged him, she pulled away gently and looked into his eyes. they seemed a lighter brown in the half light.

She smiled as Cortes leant down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and everything slipped away. Mahad, Lena, Cheng and Dahlia stood there with their mouths open, jaws virtually touching the floor.

"Aww! Don't they make a cute couple?" Wayan and the vector where standing by the wheel looking at them all with proud/mischievous smiles on their faces.

Oh well, life on the St.Nazaire and on Puerto Angel had just taken another dramatic twist. Would the adventure never end?

There was a thud and looking behind him, Cortes saw that Mahad had fainted clean away. The whole cabin exploded with joyous laughter.


	12. Faith Renewed

- Chapter 12 -

- Chapter 12 -

Sapphire was lounging around outside on Puerto Angel. She stretched and yawned, her body unwinding from the excitement that had unfurled two days ago on the St.Nazaire. She and Cortes were officially an item but you wouldn't have guessed. Sapphire was as aloof and controlled as normal and Cortes was still throwing his weight about and the crew where bragging about their experiences.

Sapphire craned her head back as a shadow fell over her, blocking her sun and the heat temporarily left her skin. Squinting up, the image of Dahlia materialised. She was frowning. Sapphire flipped herself up and faced her with a confused expression.

"Dahlia, what's the matter?" she asked quietly. When Dahlia didn't answer for a few seconds, Sapphire walked to the stairs, sat down and patted them.

Dahlia joined her quickly and they sat in silence for a while. Just as Dahlia was about to speak, footsteps were heard behind them, no doubt it was Cortes. Dahlia snorted and they both looked up at Cortes who was standing next to them, looking down at them with a stern expression. Sapphire raised her eyebrow and breathed out.

"What is it, Cortes?" she asked.

"I've delayed the water mission until tomorrow, alright. We've got enough water and going out for no reason is just inviting trouble." he growled.

Sapphire shrugged and lay back on her arms, looking up at him shading her eyes with one hand.

"Whatever you say, Captain." she replied.

Cortes tossed his head and strode away from them.

Sapphire looked at Dahlia and put an arm around her. Dahlia flinched and Sapphire was shocked to see a tear run down her face. She wiped it away. Dahlia looked at her and suddenly spoke. When she did, her voice was rough, like she had a sore throat.

"Sapph, please say we're still friends. I mean, I don't make friends easily and I mean you're like...you've just...you're always there for me and you're the only person I feel safe with!" she blurted out.

Sapphire drew her head back in surprise. She raised her eyebrows.

"This is because of me and Cortes isn't it?"

Dahlia nodded.

"You just wish you'd got there first." she smirked, pushing Dahlia slightly.

"Heh, life's more painless for the brainless as well, you know that don't you Sanosuke?" the blonde teased back, swiping at her friend. Sapphire jumped back and growled playfully and Dahlia responded by crouching down and growling back. They were back to old times. They both rolled down a hill, clawing at each other and laughing. They chased each other around Puerto Angel, laughing and teasing each other. They sprinted right past Mahad and Cortes.

Cortes looked after them with a mixed expression of pride and disagreement. Mahad snorted.

"They should behave like adults. Huh, I behave better than that." boasted the young rebel. Cortes snorted and lent against a wall.

"Sure."

"CORTES!! ARAN CORTES! GET HERE NOW!!" Dahlia's voice, raised to a scream cut through air a few seconds later.

Mahad and Cortes looked at each other and then sprinted around the corner and witnessed the most brutal fight ever. Lena was laying on the ground bleeding and not moving.

"LENA!" screamed Mahad, suddenly, a blur of White and black passed them and Sapphire flung herself onto Patrucci who was the cause of the fight and slammed him into a wall with so much force the wall shook and dust reined down. She dealt the other male three vicious slamming slaps with her nails. Blood flew and Cortes jumped back as it splattered by his feet.

Sapphire raised her arm but was suddenly thrown off her feet by and extreme weight. Cortes had rammed himself into her and had tackled Patrucci to the ground. Patrucci stayed there, not moving but swearing violently.

"Take him to the holding pens." snapped Cortes. "And get Lena to the Vector, immediately."

Wayan, Mahad and Dahlia stepped forward to do as they had been ordered. Sapphire roared and jumped onto someone who was trying to run away and Cortes looked up to see that the rest of Patruccis' gang had been pinned down.

"Take them away but put them in a separate holding pen at least three down from their leader." He ordered in a low voice.

The rest of the gang where taken away and he straightened up. His head snapped towards Sapphire who was walking past him, her hair hanging over one eye. Blood dripped from her face. She turned to him and gave him and soft, small smile. He returned it with a slight toss of his head. He wanted Sapphire to come to him; she was hurt but also independent. He couldn't force her.

"You're bleeding." he stated.

"Lena's in a worst state," she said quietly. "I'll be up in the lighthouse if you want me." she finished and then started walking away. Cortes nodded, throat dry, he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. He stopped when he heard himself being called by a soft voice.

"Aran."

He turned and saw Sapphire looking back at him.

"Love you." she mouthed.

"Right back at ya, lass." he returned and watched Sapphire bound effortlessly away from him.

Sapphire dodged through the alleys and people of Puerto Angel and leapt onto the soft tuft that led to the Vectors' lighthouse and accelerated up the huge hill, she jumped a boulder and shot into the Lighthouse, speeding up the spiral stair-case, she reached the top with a flick of her ebony mane, exposing her face. A nasty cut lined her eye, lighting flashing down onto her cheek. She pushed her head, shoulders and chest forward and charged over to where Lena was in the light chamber. But she was prevented by going any further by the Vector.

Sapphire snorted and tried to push past but couldn't find the strength to do so. She backed off and snorted trotting to a small sofa and flopped down on it.

A small girl came over to her with a bowl of warm water, a water bottle and a small wad of cotton wool.

Sapphire pulled her head away quickly and reared up slightly.

"What are you doing?" she bit

"You need your wound cleaned, if it gets infected, lord knows what will happen." she said in a soothing yet monotone voice.

Sapphire lowered her body and let her wound be cleaned. She hissed and flinched when the warm water first come into contact with the exposed flesh but got used to it and crouched there, tense as it was cleaned. It was soon finished and Sapphire allowed herself to relax and drink some water.

"Thank you," she gulped.

The small lady nodded and Sapphire stretched out lightly and closed her eyes.

Sleep was upon her before she knew it, even though it was only early in the evening.

She woke up when some thing moved next her and she looked up to she Lena standing next to her. Sapphire smiled and moved up. It was getting dark so she felt rather than saw Lena lay next to her.

"How are feeling?" she asked.

"Sore..." Lena whimpered. Sapphire felt her body relax next to her and knew instinctively that Lena was asleep. Pulling her close to her, Sapphire put her head on her young girls shoulder and went back to sleep herself. Not aware of Vector watching them from the gloom. Some time in the middle of the night, Cortes strode up the stairs leading to the main chamber of the lighthouse where the Vector, Lena and Sapphire where. The Vector met him at the top and Cortes stood a lot taller than him but that didn't put him off.

"Where are they?" asked the captain, quietly. Vector pointed to where they where and Cortes moved to that place. He put out his hand to touch Sapphire on the shoulder but was stopped by Vector so he pulled back and looked at the older man.

"Leave them be, Cortes. They both deserve a rest."


	13. Carton Heroes

- Chapter 13 -

- Chapter 13 -

Sapphire yawned and slowly opened her eyes and whimpered and the suns rays danced into them. To her surprise, they were cut off by a shape. She focused and looked up. Cortes. He leant over her and she turned onto her back in a submissive and put her hands lightly on his chest. Cortes shifted his hand further up until they where by her ears and settled down almost on top of her. Sapphire damn well near purred at the contact and the sound pleased Cortes. Shivers ran up Saphs' body as Cortes explored her face, his breath tickling her skin, her own hands roamed his body, sliding back up when he drew back and looked at her, his lips inches from hers. Behind him, her fingers trailed through his ponytail, teasing it, trying to undo it, without much success.

Sapphire mewled quietly when he pushed forward and their lips touched, he applied constant pressure and Sapphire just lay there for awhile, savouring the feel of him and then ran her tongue over his bottom lip, expecting him to yield but as soon as she opened her mouth, even slightly, he had forced his way in and was asserting his dominance.

Sapphire crashed back onto the sofa and moaned underneath him. Cortes was now totally on top on her, one leg stretched out, and the other one brought up in a crouch. His hands roamed her body, tracing the contours of her, gently and carefully, his fingers barely touching her. Sapphire was frustrating, he sending her wild and he himself was being as reserved as...well...as anything. She squealed softly when his hand wandered down you her bum and squeezed. Cortes growled as she arched up into him, asking for more. He only gave her inches, teasing her even more, testing her limits, he pressed himself fully against her, every contour of his body was available for Sapphire to feel against her. And that meant 'every' contour. Sapphire groaned and threw her head back and hooked one leg around Cortes waist as he moved to her neck, nipping and kissing it.

Suddenly the both froze, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. They broke softly away from each other; Sapphire was visibly panting and looking at Cortes like he was a god. They kissed softly, quickly.

"What was that for?" she asked in a soft, yet slightly accusing voice. She shuddered and melted at what she heard next.

"I like to leave a girl wanting more." he rumbled.

She would have replied but the steps and voices where getting closer. So she rubbed herself up his chest and embraced his neck, whilst he embraced her waist and pulled her closer. Playfully, she nipped at his ears and ponytail, pulling at the flame hairs gently and breathing softly. Cortes snorted and threw his head up slightly and then embraced her fully with his neck and head.

When Cheng, Lena and the Vector get to the top of the stairs, they find Cortes and Sapphire talking softly, with Cortes hand on her hip and Sapphire still playing with his ponytail. Cortes looks past Sapphires shoulder and at the trio with a dangerous look in his eyes. Something on the lines of:

'Say anything, and you die...'

Cheng and Lena looked at each other and shrugged, and carried on talking but the Vector interrupted them.

"What?" snapped Cortes. Sapphire scowled at the Captain and elbowed him in the chest, hard and then turned to the older man and answered a lot more kindly.

"Yes, Vector?"

"Well, Patrucci has escaped. I suggest you go after him now. We've monitored him and he's heading towards Sphere territory."

Cortes froze for a second and then lunged down the stair, virtually jumping them all. Sapphire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cheng, Lena. Let's get going." she said and leapt down the stairs herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once on the St.Nazaire, Sapphire settled down next to Dahlia and helped steer. Both girls where nervous and Dahlia spoke first.

"What on earth was Patrucci thinking? Does he even know where he's going? And if he get's captures, the location of Puerto Angel will be on the ships computer. He'll give us all away!" she said.

"I think that's what he means to do..." Cortes voice cut through the hot air. "Cheng, you know what to do."

"I'm on it, Cortes." replied the young boy and started tapping away at the monitors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the run-away ship, Patrucci and his gang where being taken to the Monolith by S-22 patrollers. Patrucci was grinning deviously as his gang, turning in his chair he laughed in a way that showing his sanity was slipping.

"Once the Sphere find Puerto Angel, Cortes and his stupid lot will pay heavily for treating us like junk!" he yelled insanely.

"You really think that's necessary? You almost killed Lena."

"You know what the Sajin is like, I had my reasons." growled the paranoid rebel.

Soon the huge shadow of the Monolith fell over them and drenched them in a grey-blue light.

Patrucci swung back round as they where automatically docked in the Monolith.

Once inside, fear and regret started to niggle at his mind, but he pushed it aside as tow members of the Sphere approached them.

Commander Oslo and Officer Diwan. The whole gang bent their heads and knees in respect. Patrucci glanced up into Diwans' dark green eyes and caught his breath. Her features, powerful, arrogant and graceful, thoroughly beautiful looked down on him, pitiless and haughty. But he was fascinated by her but suddenly remembered where he was and glanced back down again.

"Who is your leader?" grated out Oslo. Patrucci raised his head slightly.

"I am, Commander." he replied with pride and respect. Oslo raised and eyebrow and both him and Diwan circled the group. Now Patrucci felt nervous. He heard Diwans' slight snort of contempt and saw Oslo raise his eyebrow at her, she tossed her head proudly and they both returned to their previous positions.

"Right, spill it. What do you want?" snapped Oslo.

"We've decided to sell out the co-ordinates of the rebels' base to you, Commander. In...revenge...if you will."

"So, what you're staying is...you want to use us." growled Diwan. Patrucci only gave her a flirtatious look.

"Oh yes."

Oslo got between them quickly, before Diwan could strike him.

"Get over yourselves. No matter, you've got the co-ordinates on your ship? Good, you'll take us there. But..."

Patrucci froze at this.

"...you'll be made to fly in front of my laser cannons. I don't want you getting away so easily if this is a trick."

Patrucci tried to look confident under the ruthless gaze of Oslo

"No worries, commander." he replied. Shaking slightly. A small man came up to Oslo and stood next to him.

"Commander, we have got the co-ordinates of the rebels' hideout."

"Good, let's go." he turned to the rebels.

"Well then, now it's just up to you to stay alive." he grated harshly and turned to leave. Patrucci took this as the signal to go and him and his lot filed out back to their ship.

Before Patrucci could touch the controls, the ship was taken control of and directed in front of the powerful laser cannons. Patrucci gulped as he saw them, the cannon itself was bigger than their ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

On the St.Nazaire Cheng gave Cortes thumbs up. He had changed the co-ordinated and the Sphere had downloaded them. Cortes grinned at Cheng.

"Well done, son." he praised as Cheng came to stand next to him and they sailed towards the Monolith.

"Now everyone, get ready to do you best 'Oh shit we've failed!' act" shouted Wayan.

"Do you think they'll see us?" asked Sapphire with a laugh

"Hahaha! Who cares, it's funny." replied Mahad.

"Aright you lot! Here we go! 3...2...1! Now!" ordered Cortes just as he turned the St.Nazaire slowly in front of the Monolith and went into a steep nosedive with the whole crew acting like they had completely failed. Sapphire and Dahlia where fake crying on each other Mahad and Lena where pretending to argue while Wayan and Cortes looked listless and thoroughly unimpressed. Even if the Sphere hadn't seen them, it was some thing funny to do.

Once they had straightened out again. Cortes burst out laughing.

"Nice one! Right Wayan, Sapphire, Dahlia. Full Speed ahead!"

The trio fired up the engines and they sped home, laughing and talking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Aboard the Monolith, Diwan was getting more and more suspicious.

The area was getting more and more remote. Suddenly there was an explosion to the side.

Oslo came charging in.

"What happened?"

"We've been hit by a mine, commander, we've been tricked" snarled Diwan.

Oslo roared in fury, they both stormed down to the weaponry room.

"Status!" growled Oslo

"The shields are holding up very well, Commander. What shall we do with the enemy ship?"

"This!" snapped Diwan and fired the laser cannon at full blast.

Patruccis' crew and ship didn't stand a chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cortes leant back on his chair as the crew docked the St.Nazaire successfully. He looked back over his shoulder as everyone started to leave and got up.

Cheng and Lena skipped past him talking and joking with each other. Sapphire and Dahlia went next and then Wayan and Mahad. Cortes left last and strode off quickly.

He went to the tavern with Wayan to get a drink. He was sitting down, hunched over slightly, whilst Wayan talked to another friend of his. A shadow fell over him and immediately his spun and stood, looking down on the other with narrowed eyes. Being one of the tallest guys where with a good body mass, he was quite an intimidating form, especially when angered. He stepped back half a pace when he realised is was Sapphire he was staring down. She was looking back un-concerned and calm. He smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"I've been wanting to speak to you, lass." he murmured.

"I bet you have..." she teased with a grin. Cortes snorted and pushed his weight forward so he pushed her back slightly and breathed heavily down her neck. Sapphire growled and swiped at him, Cortes dodged it easily.

"I just want to ask you what was that elbow in the chest was for. It hurt." he said with a mock sad face on. Sapphire just tossed her head and turned her back on him.

"I like to leave a man wanting more..." he purred and strode away to the dormitories. Cortes lifted and eyebrow.

"Indeed..." he growled before following her,


	14. Lust for Blood

Chapter 14 - Lust for Blood

Sweat poured from both bodies, teeth flashed and bit, muscles twisted and contorted, the friction was delicious, mounting with every passing second.

Limbs thrashed and muffled sounds where issues from clenched jaws. They strained together, pulsing as one body then collapsing, muscle tone fading, sweat renewed as was the love, breath misted in the still warm air.

"Aran..."

"Sapphire..."

- -

It was a classical autumnal scene in Puerto Angel. Mist swirling with the hot breeze, the sparkle here and there, the sound of chirruping insect and of laughing individuals. Standing on the edge, a lone figure. A femme of stature and beauty, her black tresses flickering lightly with the currents, her vivid electric orbs half closed, observing around her, bodice in a relaxed position, leaning her weight on one limb. A smirk played on her maw and a sigh escaped from her chest.

Swinging her head to the side, she watched as the huge pirate ship of the pirates, the cruised past from the docking bay. She strained her eyes to see his Cortes was at the wheel, and sure enough, he was. It was a stupid assumption to make that he would not be there, after all the was his. She trotted a few paces to get slightly closer but the heat from the beast of technology didn't let her. As she turned back again, she caught sight of her lover, leaning over the wheel, his maw open in a yawn. She turned fully away and sauntered off and smile playing with her lips. A few paces and she broke into a swift jog towards the bar.

- -

Closing his maw, Cortes swiped his canines with his tongue and shuddered, shaking his muscles out. Sapphires' scent still in his nostrils. He dragged his mind back to the present. His brother had been seen in the area and for some reason he was out looking for him. Slamming his head to the wheel, an action he instantly regretted, Cortes wondered what had come over him as he felt the ship accelerate at a huge pace.

Pushing himself upwards he steered the ship in the direction of the latest signal, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the glare. He had seen Sapphire but there had been no time to observe her.

Two hours into the flight and the signal had become stronger and soon visual confirmation of Christophe sitting next to his brunt out ship was confirmed.

Cortes narrowed his eyes and swung his own powerful beast round and docked near his brother, opening the ramp, snapping a quick command to his brother and then closing the ramp and setting off again.

Motioning to two of his crew once Chris was onboard and had him thoroughly searched. Cortes did the searching himself, running his hands all over Chris' body, past his broad shoulders, standing close to him and running his hands up his back, crouching and moving up his brothers body, hands and fingers probing and searching for anything suspicious and finally Cortes let one hand grace his brothers cheek and then slapped him lightly.

Chris couldn't help but shudder with un-known and sinful pleasure and his younger and much sexier bother explored his body. He went to breath lightly on his brother neck but received a slap instead. His feeling disappeared and his body calmed down.

The harsh lyrics of his sibling cut through his thoughts and wishes.

"What are ya doing here, brother? I thought you had left for good."

Chris smirked and sidled up to him. His voice young and jolly, with an undertone of slyness. His signature.

"Of course not, little turtle. How could I do that when I knew you where still around?" slinging an arm around Cortes' shoulder. Cortes was clearly unimpressed as he threw the arm off and swung the ship back towards the base.

- -

Stepping off onto the bridge, Chirs took in his surroundings once more and whistled, impressed.

He stopped short as Sapphire walked out of the doors just in front.

"keep moving..." the formidable voice of his brother kept his legs in motions. Moving past Sapphire he growled and gave her a flirtatious looked. Cortes immediately corrected that, looking up in his brothers' centre of vision and guiding him to the bar, Sapphire behind them.

Once in the bar, Sapphire plonked herself down next to Cortes who had his brother on the other side. They leant on each other gently and Sapphire lowered her head to the bar and closed her eyes, drinking in the sun warmth on her back, almost purring, whilst Cortes sipped the water he had been given. Chris decided to break the silence and grabbed Sapphires' attention.

"So...hey gorgeous, I take it you can guess who I am." he boasted, sticking his chest out slightly. Sapphire didn't even give him a moments notice. She shrugged.

"Cortes' brother. Your point?"

Cortes smirked and reached over to play with Sapphires long tresses. This would be funny.


	15. Aaphrodisia and Anger

Chapter 15

It had been a few months now since Chris had joined Cortes and the crew back at Puerto Angel and all was quiet for the main part. A few perimeter boundary signals had been set off by The Sphere but they had been distracted an drawn away from the main block. The crew of the Saint Nazaire had stayed the same, Mahad and Lena where no closer to finding their mother, sadly.

There had been a few leads on Mila but they had either been old, or fake. Lena had gone into a severe bought of depression at one point and had to brought out of by The Vector and Sapphire. But now, all was quiet.

It was one such evening, Sapphire was sitting down in the bar area with Dahlia and Mahad, telling jokes and playing a harmless form of poker and playing some R'n'B music from the late 20th century, enjoying the beat and relaxing. Dahlia had ordered slightly alcoholic drinks from the bar and all three sipped at them slowly, taking their time and appreciating each others time and company.

The bar doors that led into the main area of Puerto Angel suddenly swung open smoothly as a flame haired male walked in. His dark brown eyes glittered with an unknown malice and his body language gave out an air of dignified, controlled authority, his mouth set in a firm line. Aran Cortes. Leader of the pirates, previous first hand man of the legendary Marcus Farrell.

Blue eyes met his own brown ones and a female, muscular let slender sat up. Sapphire had noticed him. Pretending to ignore him for a while, she turned back to Mahad and Dahlia, just in time to Dahlia beat Mahads' hand of cards, laugh in his face and take a swig of her drink. She smiled an was about to say something to the crestfallen Mahad when a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder and short nails where dung lightly through her clothing. Sapphire looked up and backwards, craning her neck to see the male behind her. Cortes' face was straight and serious, his voice harsh and stern, but his body said otherwise.

**"Sapphire. I need your help with some maintenance on the Saint Nazaire. Her cannons need...attending too..."**

**"Oiling..."**

**"If you wish."**

Sapphire and Cortes looked hard at each other for a while. Then Sapphire stood gracefully, excused herself and walked towards the doors leading to the gangplank and eventually the St. Nazaire docking port. Cortes was right behind her. She knew exactly what he had meant by asking her to "Oil the cannons." As did anyone who wasn't thick. In others words, everyone but Mahad.

Sapphire shuddered at the growl behind her as Cortes moved in closer, his face still straight until they got out of the bar.

Sapphire desperately wanted to turn round and ravish his features but controlled herself.

The walk to the seemed to take forever and Sapphire was glad when she jogged up the boarding plank and dragged Cortes in with her and locked the door with quick movements of her fingers before jogging to the cabin and standing beside the main Captains' chair and beckoning to Cortes seductively with one finger, biting her lip lightly and a playful smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Cortes strode over quickly and covered her mouth with his. In response, Sapphire ground her body against his, feeling his hardness graze her leg. Cortes growled and slammed both his hands onto her buttocks and squeezed, pulling her up to his groin at the same time and pressing into her. Sapphire bit down on his tongue and pushed him backwards. For a time they looked at each other, panting hard and Sapphire got a good look at what Cortes was wearing. He had taken her advise and gone to get some other types of clothes. A tight - ish black top, that showed him pecks well and left his arms bare, as well as blue jeans with a gun holster. Sapphire was snapped out of her revive as she was lunged at.

Catching Cortes, she threw him down on the chair and swiftly straddled him, grinding against his bulge. The reaction a was a hoarse bark of pleasure from Cortes, who bucked his hips up to meet hers.

Sapphire growled and quickly undid his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down in one fluid motion, freeing Cortes' manhood. Cortes groaned softly and his head lolled back as he felt Sapphires hand wrap around him and squeeze lightly.

His head shot back up as all contact was removed from him. Spreading his legs a little more, he relished the sight of Sapphire strip teasing in from of him. She stepped gracefully out of her own tracksuit bottoms and slid her knickers slowly down her legs, took off her jumper, turning around and bending over, legs apart slightly, showing off her arse and then straightening, laughing low in her throat before climbing back upon his lap. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him softly, moving herself further up him and holding herself so that her entrance was just touching his throbbing cock-tip.

Cortes growled into her mouth as he felt her juices drip down onto him and run slowly down the length of his rod. Sapphire voice came through to him in a haze.

**"After this, the will need a good 'lick' of paint."** she purred and then sat down on him hard, taking his whole length inside of her. Sapphire arched against him, feeling herself stretched and filled to the maximum. Biting down on her lip, she couldn't help a squeal of lust trickle out.

Cortes had started to nod to Sapphire order but he didn't get far as she let herself down onto him.

He moaned loudly and bucked up into her, forcing himself deeper into her cavern. Juices trickled onto his orbs at their rough joining. It didn't stop their though.

Sapphire started to ride him, hard and fast. Lust crazed and feral. Cortes dug his nails into her buttock and pushed himself up in time with her rocking.

There moans and cried reached a crescendo and they crested together, straining and pulsing against one another. Sapphire felt him explode inside her and raked her nails down his chest and arms.

She didn't wait for him to get his breath back though; she didn't wait for herself for that matter. Promptly climbing off him and tugging him to his feet. She bent over, resting her arms on the seat of the chair and posing with her rear in the air, liquids dripping from her crotch. She looked over her shoulder at Cortes.

**"You created this mess, you clean it up."** she purred.

He did so laying underneath her somewhat and grasping her thighs, he pushed his tongue into her and licked around that area, cleaning it and creating fresh arousal in his lover. Her groan shivered through her body, passing through him into his still pulsating length.

After around five minutes, when Cortes was sure she was going to cum again, he stopped and wriggled out from under her, licking his lips, savouring her taste.

Sapphire looked quickly over her shoulder to see where Cortes had got too. She was rewarded by the sight of him mounting her

like a dog. A low whine was emitted from her throat as he shoved inside of her again.

This time, the love making was slower and filled with a little more love, although it was still feral. With Cortes clamping his thighs around her hips and waist and making sure Sapphire couldn't move and ramming into her slow and hard, teeth fastened in her neck.

It was later that night where Sapphire was asleep in her room. She didn't have the covers on her since the night was hot and she was still cooling down from her hot shower. Steam rose from her body slowly.

Her door creaked open slowly and a figure stepped in and stood in the deepest shadows. Sapphire snuffled quietly and rolled over, face to the wall, not the one with the intruder.

There was a roar and a scream. Sapphire sat up quickly, spun around and snarled. The expression froze on her face as she saw Cortes as he switched on the light, he was standing over a shaking Chris, bristling and furious. Sapphire huffed and slid off her bed and stood next to Cortes, placing a foot on Chris' face.

**"What are you doing in my room, Chris you creep?"** she growled.

he babbled something incoherent as she pushed her foot down harder. Cortes rolled his eyes and pulled his older brother to his feet.

**"No matter. By the morning, I want you gone, Chris. You're old 'habits' haven't changed, nor have they gone. They never will you pathetic lump of horseflesh."** He turned and heaved his brother out the room.

**"Go and ogle Diwan, I'm sure she's in need of the attention. Oslo probably doesn't know the meaning of 'attraction'."**

Sapphire swallowed the lump in her throat as Cortes roughly led his brother out of her room and down the corridor. She followed quietly behind them, walking almost on tip-toe she was so on edge. To tell the truth, she had been frightened. She never thought that the two brothers could be so different. And the difference was what scared her. Chris had been after her since he had arrived on the block, but she never thought he would go this far. But how far? Sapphires expression became puzzled as she tried to figure out how far Chris may have gone, or had wanted to go. Many ideas rushed to her mind but she didn't have time to analyze them as they all reached the outside and guards where standing there, with a modified flyer of some sort. It was streamlined and dark.

**"This flyer had been modified so that the co-ordinates of Puerto Angel cannot be found on it. It doesn't even know it's here. It thinks it's somewhere in the Delta block."** grunted Cortes, pushing his brother towards the cockpit. Sapphire glowered at the older Cortes as he stepped inside the flyer and opened up the throttle. Chris has a look of disappointment and malice on his face, a mixture of the two. Cortes looked calmly furious. A terrifying expression on his strong features.

They all watched at Chris took of and was lost to view pretty quickly. Sapphire watched him with curious eyes. Where would he go now? Hopefully he would never return.

She must have been stargazing for longer than she thought, for when she looked down again, the guards had dispersed and Cortes was standing a way away, diagonally to her left and looking at her with jealous, almost feral eyes. The anger hadn't subsided from him completely, it flicked in his vision like red and blue flames.

Sapphire tilted her head to the side and laughed quietly at the Captain who raised an eyebrow and watched as she stalked towards him slowly.

Sapphire slipped her arms around his neck and was pulled closer quickly. She grinned shyly and nuzzled under his chin.

**"Thank you, oh jealous one."** she whispered quietly and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

Cortes only nodded mildly in recognition and closed his eyes and Sapphire pressed her lips against him and massaged them gently. There lips just ground softly together, no more. Sapphire pulled away and turned to leave but was pulled back and devoured by Cortes. She sighed softly and relaxed in his grip.

He released her soon enough and Sapphire stepped back, turned and walked back to the main buildings, leaving Cortes to stare after her and then to the moon and stars.

He shook his head and then turned towards the . A late night cruise was in order.


End file.
